


Madness (Our Love Is)

by drsquee



Category: Marvel, marve - Fandom
Genre: Blood, Blood and Torture, Crimelord AU, Homophobic Language, M/M, Modern Era, Mutilation, Spideypool - Freeform, Stony - Freeform, Stucky - Freeform, Swearing, Violence, Violent Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-10
Updated: 2017-12-01
Packaged: 2018-07-14 05:41:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 10
Words: 31,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7155887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drsquee/pseuds/drsquee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wade Wilson is known as the fearsome crimelord Deadpool. Along with his lover, and known serial killer Peter Parker, aka Spider-man, they rule the underworld together through fear and blood.</p>
<p>Detective Steve Rogers is determined to bring them to justice, whatever the cost.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Title taken from song by Muse - Madness
> 
> So this has been in the works for a while. Not sure how many chapters it will be, but it will be a long one! 
> 
> Warnings: This is obviously going to be a dark fic. I have a few tags up there already but i will add more as chapters are added. There will be bad language, sex, violence, some homophobic language and, in regards to Tony, some heavy drinking references.
> 
> If i miss anything please let me know and I'll tag it. If anything in this fic makes you uncomfortable then please do not read.

Wade sighed tiredly as he pushed open the door to the throne room of his fortress, his men dragging equipment and their spoils behind him, taking them into respective rooms to be sorted and divided. Each man would have an equal share of the spoils apart from Wade who, as the leader of their famed motley crew, would take a bigger portion. But there was no resentment towards him for this. As their leader, he was far too respected for anyone to say anything differently.

Respected and feared.

He dragged himself up the dais to sit upon his raised throne, flopping into it tiredly, his katana digging into his back slightly as he leaned against the back, hanging a foot over the arm of his throne as he watched the men go about their duties; some sorting through the spoils, others restocking and loading the armoury with new weapons or ammo.

It had been a two weeks since he’d left for this last excursion and he was bone tired, which was unusual for him but not unheard of. Guards patrolled the walk ways above him and the door to which he had just entered, always alert for any signs of a rival attack or an impending police visit.

As if anyone would be stupid enough to go against him.

Wade grinned to himself as he glanced down at his blood soaked glove, turning it this way and that, noting that it was still slightly damp as one of his henchmen approached, nodding slightly to him. “I’m sorry to bother you sir, but would you like me to stow your weaponry for you?”

“Why thank you soldier, how thoughtful!” he replied cheerfully, standing and removing his guns and katana, giving them to the soldier who took them carefully in his arms. “Make sure they’re looked after”

“Of course sir, I’ll assign one of the new recruits to shine and oil them, make him earn his keep” the soldier replied, grinning wickedly as Wade laughed and stepped down from the dais, slapping him on the shoulder.

“Good idea! And tell them if there’s even one scratch on my babies, the next thing they’ll be handed is a shovel got me?” he queried, the soldier nodding eagerly before wandering off, Wade stretching his arms above his head, feeling his spine and joints pop in response. “Bob! I’m going up…nobody disturbs us, understood?” he shouted at his second in command as he descended the dais and began to approach the stairwell, the man in question flinching in fright before saluting him, nodding nervously before following Wade towards the stairs.

“Of course Deadpool! Ah Sir! Ahh…but…what about dinner? Aren’t you hungry?” he stuttered, keeping a foot or so behind Wade, knowing his boss’s penchant for personal space. Only one person was allowed to invade Wade’s personal space without permission and Bob had been around long enough to see what happened to people who thought they could get away with it.

Bob blanched, trying not to let his nervousness show as Wade stopped and looked back at him, the blank whites of his mask boring into Bob, who shuffled under the scrutiny. A minute passed before he tapped his chin thoughtfully. “I’ll see what the sitch is upstairs…if we’re hungry, I’ll call down ok?” He began to ascend the metal stairs, which creaked under his weight. “If anything urgent comes up, text me. If I don’t reply, it’s not worth my time”.

Bob nodded, watching as Wade climbed the metal stairway, sighing in relief when he disappeared from view. As much as he liked and respected Wade, his presence always put Bob on edge, feeling as tense as a bow string every time they were alone together. The rumours of Deadpool’s reputation were children’s fantasies compared to the things Bob had seen him do.

Wade ascended to the first floor, taking a moment to lean on the metal bar balcony that overlooked the ground floor, watching his soldiers as they scurried to and fro, each going about their business.

It had many years since he’d first made a name for himself as a ruthless mercenary before deciding that he really didn’t enjoy people telling him what to do and who to kill. So he’d gone and done the only thing he could think of to take him straight to the top of the villainy food chain.

Kill a bunch of crime lords and take their lackeys as his own.

When word spread that the infamous Deadpool was now taking heads instead of orders, soldiers had instantly pledged their loyalty. Some had even brought their former bosses to him, gift wrapped. Of course, he’d weeded out the rotten eggs from the loyalists, the ones who kissed his ass while planning to stab a knife in his back. The rest fell quickly into line after a few “displays”.

And now here he was, in this former abandoned warehouse that had been rebuilt and reinforced into the perfect fortress. The ground floor was multi-purpose, the main hall made into Wade’s very own “throne room” complete with ascending dais and throne, with a desk placed in the centre of the room so that he could plan targets and strategies with his top men. The other rooms that led off from the main hall were used as storage, one containing food, the other used as an armoury and another, any spoils that couldn’t be sold on the black market, but would have to be auctioned off. For the right price of course.

The first floor was used as a living area for his soldiers, with bedrooms, a mess hall and kitchen as well as sectioned off shower rooms for men and women and his fellow non-binaries. There was also a monitor room, with a guard posted twenty four seven who worked on a rota basis, alerting to any incidents happening inside or outside the complex.

The second floor well...that was off limits to his men. That was Wade’s domain and his only.

Well. His and his love.

Grinning, he made his way into the shower room, which emptied as soon as he stepped through the door, giving him the solace he desired to clean himself up. He wanted to be clean for when he finally saw his baby-boy.

Undressing quickly, Wade stepped under the boiling spray of the shower, sighing in relief as he felt his muscles relax, instantly feeling cleaner. Dropping his head to his chest, he closed his eyes and let the water wash over him for a moment before leaning back and gently washing his body with a lathered sponge, careful of the scars that covered him from head to toe, watching as the soap ran in and out of the crevices in his skin.

Washing away the suds, Wade quickly dried then pulled on his pants and boots, deciding to leave his shirt off. Pulling on his mask but leaving it pushed up above his nose, Wade grabbed his shirt and left the showers, making his way up to the second floor, his step quickening when he spied the double wooden doors at the end of the hallway.

Opening one of the doors as quietly as he could, Wade poked his head around the door, seeing the main living area empty. He walked in, closing the door behind him when he heard voices coming from the bedroom. He moved towards the closed door, opening it softly and peeking round, a wide grin on his face when his eyes fell on his love.

Peter Parker stood by the small vanity table at the side of the room, preening this way and that as he looked at his reflection in the mirror, smiling widely as he chatted with his hand maidens who were sat around him, giving him space but not moving too far away. He was topless, the spider tattoo that was inked forever onto his shoulder blade bared openly, wearing only a sheer scarf that rested across his elbows and draped down his back, skin tight blue leggings hugging every inch of his long, lean legs. His assigned bodyguard Natasha, better known as the former assassin Black Widow, was leant against the bathroom door, watching him with the keen eye only a former assassin could have, a small amused smile on her lips as she watched Peter’s antics. Mary-Jane, a red-headed young girl with a temper as fiery as her hair, sat on the floor near his feet, while a young quieter blonde girl named Gwen sat with her, both animatedly chatting with Peter as he examined his appearance.

Peter leaned onto the table top, peering this way and that as he pushed a hand through his soft brunette locks. “He said he’d be back today, so I wanna make sure I look my best for when he arrives”. His face scrunched up slightly as he frowned, his nose wrinkling cutely. “Although I figured he’d be back by now…”

“I’m sure he’s fine Peter” Mary-Jane said brightly, Gwen nodding lightly in agreement. “He said he’d call if he got delayed and your phone hasn’t rang all day…”

“Mmngh I guess…I just hate waiting…it’s such a pain” Peter straightened, turning to look at the girls as he planted his hands on his slim hips. “I bet he’s making me wait on purpose…that asshole”.

“Maybe they got into trouble” Gwen said softly, stiffening as Peter turned to look at her with a bland expression, his ice blue eyes hardening as he gazed at her. She paled, Mary-Jane elbowing her roughly with an incensed expression. “I…I mean I…I didn’t mean to suggest that…that he’s hurt or…or that the cops got him I…I just meant…”

“That’s not funny Gwen” he said, Peter’s voice dangerously neutral as he spoke, making Gwen pale even more so.

“If Wade was in trouble, I would know Peter” Natasha stated as Peter turned to look at her instead, their steely gazes locking onto one another, a small battle of wills being quietly fought as they stared, making Wade grin. Natasha was the only one he knew that could match Peter in a battle of wits and come out on top, her tough demeanour breaking even the hardest of wills. Even Wade could not hold Peter’s gaze when he was that way out.

And Peter Parker in a bad mood was a dangerous thing.

Eventually Peter sighed and relaxed, smiling softly. “You’re right Nat…am sure he’s fine”. He turned to smile apologetically to Gwen who visibly relaxed, returning his smile with her own gratefully.

Wade decided to make his appearance, pushing open the door softly and leaning on its frame, folding his arms nonchalantly. “I’m wounded Petey…I thought you had more faith in me than that!”

The four turned towards the doorway, Peter’s face lighting up as soon as he laid eyes on Wade. “Wade! You’re home!”

“Of course I am, I promised didn’t I?” Wade stepped further into the room, nodding at the two girls before turning to Natasha. “Any important business that needs discussing?”

Natasha shook her head, straightening up. “None, ships been running smoothly as always”.

“Good to hear. Now if you ladies don’t mind, I have a welcome home present to unwrap” he said, grinning lewdly at Peter, who smirked back as he leant against the vanity table.

The girls filed out, MJ and Gwen both averting their eyes as they passed him, nodding their heads respectively while Natasha strode out after them, reminding Peter to call if he needed anything before closing the door behind her.

The room went quiet as Wade looked Peter over before walking over, stopping just in front of him. “Missed you”

Peter looked up, his expression softening before he jumped up, wrapping his arms around Wade’s neck and kissing him fiercely as Wade’s arms encircled Peter’s waist, holding him tightly as they kissed, Peter’s legs dangling slightly from being lifted fully from the floor. Peter broke their kiss, looking at Wade with lidded eyes. “I missed you too. I hate when you leave me behind” he whined morosely, pouting slightly. “I could’ve helped”.

“I know baby-boy, but it was easier just for me to go and get it done with. You would’ve been bored anyway” Wade shrugged, placing Peter back on his feet, his hands still on Peter’s sides. “Half the time was spent travelling”.

Peter tutted sympathetically. “Poor baby. You must be tired after all that. So…how about I help you unwind?” Peter asked huskily, sliding his hands over Wade’s exposed chest, leaning in to kiss the scars lovingly.

Wade smirked, leaning over Peter as he slid a finger to the hem of Peter’s pants, pulling at them playfully. “Well, if you insist”. Cupping Peter’s face, he leaned in to kiss him, moving his other hand to thread his fingers through Peter’s hair as he pulled him closer, sliding the finger out from his pants to grope Peter’s ass.

Peter hummed with pleasure, moving his hands to undo Wade’s pants before slipping a hand inside, sliding a hand over Wade’s hardened length and gripping it gently. He tugged on it languidly, Wade’s grip on his hair tightening as they kissed, Peter continuing to stroke Wade until Wade broke their kiss, looking down at Peter with lust filled eyes. “No offense sweetness, but maybe we could do the whole soft-core shit another time? Because, and I mean this in the nicest possible way, I REALLY need to fuck your brains out”

Peter blinked than laughed, moving away from Wade to lean against the vanity table with a sly look on his face, pushing his leggings down to reveal his pale slender legs before kicking the flimsy material to one side. “You can try, but I’m pretty smart I’ll have you know”.

“Oh don’t I know it” Wade said, dragging a hungry gaze over Peter’s body as he stepped closer. “Went commando and everything…almost like you knew this was going to happen”.

Peter shrugged, an amused smirk twitching on his lips as he moved to sit on the vanity table, perching his heels on the edge to steady himself as he displayed himself to Wade. “Maybe I had an inkling…”

“Damn Spidey sense” Wade muttered, grinning as Peter chuckled. He stepped between Peter’s open legs, reaching down to open the drawer, his eyes never leaving Peter’s as he pulled out a bottle of lube, pushing the drawer shut with a smirk. “You keep these everywhere”.

“Never hurts to be prepared” Peter answered, reaching up to pull Wade’s mask fully off his head, putting a finger to Wade’s lips as he opened his mouth to protest. “No arguing…I want Wade, not Deadpool”.

Wade closed his mouth then nodded. “Very well….I ‘spose I’ve made you wait long enough” he replied, pushing two lubed soaked fingers swiftly into Peter’s hole, caring nothing for patience nor Peter’s comfort. Peter gasped, his head lolling back as he grabbed the edge of the table, his eyes fluttering shut as Wade slid his fingers inside him up to his knuckles, keeping them inside for a moment before he slowly slid them back out. The initial sting of pain quickly gave way to pleasure as was so often the case when they fucked, both keen to get the preparation and foreplay out of the way. Wade tilted his head to one side as he slid his fingers in and out, Peter taking deeper breaths with each swift thrust into him. “Tell me...did you pleasure yourself while I was away?”

Peter bit his lip and shook his head quickly, his nails scratching the table top as he clenched his fists, head lolling down to rest his chin on his chest. Wade leaned in, arching a hairless eyebrow curiously. “Really now? Not with anything or...anyone?” he asked, his voice dropping dangerously low as he questioned Peter, fingers still moving vigorously in and out.

Peter shook his head, looking up at Wade. “Nn...no...it’s been torture...in that big bed...all alone...”, his eyes slid over to the bed behind Wade as he spoke before flicking back to Wade as if to convey his thoughts.

Fortunately, he and Wade had always been on the same wavelength, Wade smirking as he slid his fingers fully out from inside him, trailing his fingertips up the back Peter’s calves and thighs before gripping his ass cheeks and hauling him up. Peter wrapped his legs around Wade’s waist as he carried him over to the bed, arms wrapped tightly around Wade’s neck and nose touching Wade’s own, eyes lidded with unabashed lust.

Wade lowered Peter to the bed then clambered onto the bed on top of him, holding his upper half up as he ground his hips against Peter’s, smirking at the expression of pleasure that lit up Peter’s face. Peter’s hands slid down his body before pushing into Wade’s pants and pulling out his hard and straining cock, gripping the base of it with one hand while stroking it with the other, hitching his legs further up Wade’s hips as he positioned it at his hole. Wade leaning down to kiss Peter languidly before pushing inside slowly, groaning low in his throat at the feel as Peter gasped, removing his hands and wrapping them around Wade’s body instead.

As Wade rolled his hips slowly, sinking further and further into Peter as he did, Peter pulled his legs down and planted his heels on the bed, dragging his nails down deeply into the flesh of Wade’s back before grabbing Wade’s ass, still clad in leather and Kevlar pants and squeezing hard, encouraging.

Wade picked up the pace, fingers of one hand tangled in Peter’s soft locks while the other held his hip, keeping Peter firmly in place as Wade rocked into him. They kissed, Peter biting Wade’s lip harshly, drawing blood in his lust driven haze. Pulling back, Wade looked down at Peter as he slowly licked the blood from his lips, Peter smiling up at him, his own lips smeared with Wade’s blood. As always, he was struck by Peter’s beauty and began to thrust harder, revelling in the noises and moans he pulled from the lithe body beneath him, feeling a peace settle inside him.

At last.

The king had come home.

* * *

 

Steve sighed and ran a hand through his short blonde locks, grabbing his coffee cup with the other and downing the tepid liquid, grimacing at the bitter taste, the sediment that coated his tongue.

Setting the mug back on the desk, Steve leaned back in hair seat, stretching his arms above his head, the tightness in his muscles easing as he did so. Not having much sleep the night before, he felt washed out and the lack of sleep was starting to catch up to him.

Detective Steven Rogers, playfully nicknamed ‘Captain America’ by his colleagues and old army buddies due to his stout patriotism and dedication to the cause, sighed and looked down at the files and papers that littered his desk, biting his lip in frustration.

Pictures of Deadpool and his victims were scattered between each file, no evidence to tie him to any of bodies other than the style of their deaths which, according to his superiors, was not enough evidence to link him and therefore not enough for an arrest. They needed solid, concrete proof and Steve was running out of options.

The bastard always seemed to stay one step ahead of him.

His eyes drifted to one of the framed pictures he had on his desk, an old picture filled with dead friends and an innocent young boy who was no longer young nor innocent. He picked up the picture, studying it before searching through the pile of photos and picking up another, more recent photo, taken a few weeks ago, holding it up alongside the framed one.

Peter Parker’s young boyish grin stared out at him, hugging a laughing, younger Steve, flanked by the boy’s parents on each side, both looking at the young boy with proud grins of their own. A bubble of nostalgia welled up inside Steve momentarily as he looked at it before turning his eyes to the next picture, his bubble instantly dampened.

This picture also featured Peter but instead of the young, laughing boy, there was a handsome twenty six year old man, staring at the camera with a look of malice, flanked by two young girls who were smiling away at each other, unaware of their partners hostility.

“What happened to you Peter?” Steve muttered to himself, setting the pictures down on his desk, a light rapping on his door breaking his mournful stupor, looking up with a tired grin on his face.

Sam Wilson, his long time partner and friend walked in, an equally tired grin on his face. “Hey Cap...everything ok?”.

“Bout as well as expected” he replied, leaning back in his chair as Sam sat in the chair opposite, setting a fresh cup of coffee on the desk for Steve, who took it gratefully. “What’s the word on the street?”

“You haven’t heard? Wilson’s back in town...arrived last night” Sam said, sipping his drink as Steve sat up straighter in his chair, now alert.

“No I wasn’t aware” Steve answered, taking a gulp of his coffee, grimacing as it burnt his mouth slightly before standing as he set his cup down and grabbing his coat, pulling it on before tidying the files on his desk into more manageable piles.

Sam sighed as he stood. “You’re going now?”.

“Peter always goes into the city when Wilson comes home from whatever job he’s been on...if we press him enough, he might let slip about where he’s been and what he’s been up to” Steve said, grabbing his personal effects before grabbing his coffee and gulping the rest, a noise of satisfaction escaping him before he threw his cup in the bin.

Sam wrinkled his nose as he followed Steve out of his office. “That’s a pretty big if Steve...I know you and Parker go way back but he’s never been anything but hostile towards us...maybe we should try contact our guy on the inside, they might know something...”

Steve frowned as he waited for Sam to grab his things. “Cindy’s in a dangerous position already Sam...I didn’t want to put her there in the first place but both the boss and Cindy overruled me...I don’t want to jeopardise her position by trying to contact her over something that could be nothing”. He began to leave the office, Sam following close behind. “We’ll wait for her to contact us and in the meantime, try to suss out things from our end. Its not like they wont expect us anyway...they know we always have an eye on them”.

Sam turned sombre as they reached the parking lot, getting into the passenger seat of their designated car. “I just worry that maybe they got eyes on us too”.

Steve sighed as he got into the driver’s side, pulling on his seat belt before starting up the car and pulling out of the lot. “So do I but until we know more, lets just try to do what we can”.

As they drove into the city, the pair lapsed into a comfortable silence, broken only by the chattering of the dispatch on their police radio.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bob ruins the moment, Wade reminisces and Steve loses the courage to face Peter.

Wade moaned loudly, pushing his head back into the pillow as he gripped the bedsheets tightly, hissing at the feel of Peter’s slick, hot mouth completely surrounding his dick. “Oh God Petey, that’s so fucking good!”.

A muffled noise of agreement came from Peter, who was hidden beneath the covers as he sucked Wade off, the covers moving vigorously as he bobbed up and down, the fact that he could only feel what Peter was doing to him making the moment so much hotter for Wade.

Wade arched his back as Peter flicked his tongue over the slit of Wade’s cock, pushing his hips back into the mattress as if trying to escape Peter’s machinations which only prompted Peter to follow, sliding his mouth fully over Wade before deep throating him, earning another groan of pleasure.

“Fuck Baby-Boy, just wanna fuck that pretty mouth of yours” Wade gasped, hips shuddering as he forced away the urge to thrust up completely into that tight wet heat.

Throwing the covers back, Peter pulled his mouth off him, stroking his cock as he looked up at Wade smiling. “Maybe once you’ve cum in my mouth, I can spend the rest of the morning riding your cock hm?”

“Damn sweetness, you’re filthy” Wade panted, leaning up on his elbows to look down at Peter laid between his legs. Peter smirked at him, mouth open to respond when Wade’s phone rang from the bedside table, both pausing to look over at it.

Wade picked it up, looking at the caller ID. “Its Bob” he said, clearing his throat slightly in an effort to sound more authoritative and less breathless, Peter rolling his eyes as he continued to stroke Wade’s cock.

“Just ignore it” Peter said, huffing in annoyance when Wade took the call, looking up at Wade with a frown as he bent back down and took Wade’s cock in his mouth, sucking in earnest now Wade’s attention was diverted.

“Mnnh, what is it Bob?” Wade asked, wincing as Peter scraped his teeth against Wade’s cock as he sucked, pushing his fingers into Peter’s hair and tugging slightly, Peter’s expression softening slightly as Wade stroked his hair. Peter loved having his hair pulled.

“I’m sorry to disturb you Sir, but you’re needed in the conference room. The reconnaissance group have arrived back with the city maps that you asked for, and have an update on the situation with Kingpin” he rattled, nervous despite the fact Wade wasn’t even in the same room.

“Mnngh ahh...fuck can’t it wait till later?” he asked, inhaling sharply as Peter deep throated him again, relentless.

“Forgive me Sir, but they’re insistent you should hear their information as soon as possible”, Bob replied, Peter’s expression darkening again as he picked up on Bob’s end of the conversation.

“Mmmm ha...half an...oh fuck....half an hour” Wade stammered, grip tightening in Peter’s hair.

“I’m sorry Sir, but you really must...”

Letting go of Wade’s cock, Peter sat up and grabbed the phone from Wade, holding it to his own ear. “He’ll be down in fifteen minutes Bob, understood?”.

A pause, Wade wondering if Bob had hung up in terror before he spoke again. “I understand Master Peter. Fifteen minutes. Please forgive me”.

“Just this once Bob” Peter scolded, Wade smiling at the audible noise Bob made down the phone before hanging up, Peter handing the phone back to Wade as his nose wrinkled in annoyance. “You’re too soft on him”.

“Only because I know he’s terrified of you” Wade responded, pulling Peter to lay on top of him, running both his hands through Peter’s soft locks, Peter closing his eyes as he did so. “They all are”.

“And you’re not?” Peter asked, his voice high with curiosity, his eyes lidded as he looked up at Wade.

Wade smirked. “When you’re around, my flight or fight instinct is overruled by my libido, which loosely translates to; I’d rather fuck you then run away from you”.

Peter chuckled then leant up, moving back down to settle between Wade’s legs. “You only just got back...” Peter trailed off morosely, pouting at Wade as he began stroke his cock once more, Wade letting out a shuddering breath as he ran his thumb over Peter’s bottom lip.

“I know sweetie and I promise I’ll make it up to you” he said, trying to placate Peter, who raised an eyebrow at him.

“Ok” Peter relented, licking a hot stripe up Wade’s cock . “But it better be good!”.

* * *

 

Wade let out a breath as descended the metal staircase to the ground floor, pulling his mask half over his face and rolling his shoulders as he walked, readying himself to address his men.

Holy hell. Going toe to toe with Peter between the sheets really took it out of him. Even walking down the stairs was proving to be a challenge, and he’d been on the receiving end.

Least being drained sexually was better than the first year of their partnership, when Peter had been constantly trying to kill him.

Wade allowed himself a small smirk as he reminisced, boots echoing on the metal staircase.

\--

_He’d not even been in power a year when his underlings on the street started reporting to him about a serial killer on the loose. And not just your run of the mill serial killer, no no; it was a SUPER-POWERED serial killer at that. And the cops were doing their damndest to keep that tidbit under wraps until they had caught the son of a bitch._

_Intrigued, Wade had put out more feelers on the street, wanting more information on who would dare kill in his newly claimed territory. When his people had started turning up dead, he’d decided a more...hands on approach was necessary._

_The first few nights turned up nothing, but after staking out the areas the murders had occurred, Wade eventually found what he was looking for._

_He was not expecting a twenty-something skinny guy in a skin-tight red and blue outfit, strangling a robber in an alleyway, only loosening what looked like a string of silver silk from the guys neck when he realised he was no longer alone. The man went still and stared at Wade through mirrored lenses before disappearing into the night, leaving Wade to clean up his mess._

_It was several nights later, Wade was patrolling the same street when he found the masked killer again._

_Or rather, the killer found him._

_While re-tracing his steps, Wade was attacked from behind, a small whip like noise his only warning before a tightening around his neck and a weight on his back began to cut off his air supply, Wade struggling to get the guy off his back as he slowly suffocated._

_He’d slammed the guy into a nearby wall, trying to dislodge him but only succeeded in making the guy angry, the string cutting into the flesh of his neck, legs now wrapped around his waist, as tight as a lovers._

_Slumping on the floor, the lack of oxygen won over and he died, trickles of blood running down his neck as the man loosened the string and climbed off of him._

_Waking up several minutes later (which felt more like hours) Wade opened his eyes to see himself being dragged by the foot by the masked man into another alleyway. As he coughed up some blood, the masked man had jumped and dropped his foot with a thud, startled as he turned to stare at Wade as he sat up._

_Grinning, Wade had pulled up his mask, wiping away the blood before pulling it back down. “Gotta do better than to get rid of me”, he mocked, standing with a groan as the other man stared at him, seemingly paralysed from shock._

_“Now then....let me formally introduce myself” Wade said, curtseying slightly before pulling out a katana and putting it to the man’s throat in the blink of an eye, the man flinching slightly as Wade kept it to his jugular._

_“My name is Deadpool and this is my territory...now tell me who you are and why you’ve been killing people on my turf without my permission...and it better be good or this might ‘accidentally-on-purpose’ slip into your larynx”._

_The man paused then took a deep breath, pushing Wade’s blade slowly away from his neck. “You should be grateful...I’m just cleaning your streets for you...getting rid of the trash, as it were”._

_Wade smirked beneath his mask, the folds twisting it into a grotesque parody of a smile. “Some of that ‘trash’ happened to work for me”._

_The man shrugged and folded his arms, his stance relaxing. “They couldn’t have been very good if they couldn’t hold their own against lil ol’ me” he said as he scratched the side of his neck absentmindedly. “I did you a favour”._

_Wade paused then straightened, sliding his katana back into their sheath. “Cant argue with that...so what’s your name kid?”_

_A beat before the other spoke, his voice low. “Spider-Man...and you are?”_

_“Wade Wilson aka, the soon to be infamous Deadpool...remember it well, you’ll be screaming it later” he smirked, giving Spider-Man a very obvious once over, who snorted and looked away._

_“Terrible...good luck with that” Spider-Man replied before turning away, raising his hand and shooting the same silk thread Wade had seen him kill with to the side of a building. “And good luck with running your ‘territory’...you’re gonna need it”._

_“Wait!” Wade called out, the Spider-Man pausing in his haste to leave. “....come work for me”_

_“Hah! Work for you?!” Spider-Man scoffed, looking over his shoulder at Wade incredulously. “And why on earth would I do that?!”_

_“Well now lets see...I’m guessing your college age, maybe a teeny bit older” Wade said, tapping his chin with a finger as he looked Spider-Man over. “You’re a bit of outcast, always have been...you lost someone close to you, that’s why you’re out here, running around in skin tight pyjama’s taking out the scum of the streets”._

_Spider-Man stared at him, his grip loosening on his silk thread. “How did you...”_

_“You didn’t mean to kill the first one...it was accidental...you saw red and it took over...the rage...the righteousness of it” Wade went on, moving slowly closer to him as he spoke. “...and when his body went limp, when he lay dead on the floor, you didn’t feel disgust or ashamed...you felt...”_

_“Elation” Spider-Man whispered._

_Wade nodded in agreement. “It felt good right? One less piece of shit on the streets...and it was by your hands, your strength, your resolve...the second was an experiment, to see if the first had been a fluke, the rush of adrenaline clouding your judgement”. Wade paused, letting his words sink in. “But it wasn’t...so you kept on doing it”._

_Spider-Man stared at him, his mirrored eyes giving nothing away as Wade pulled up the bottom of his mask, letting him see his wide grin. “You have a family member your close to...they think the world of you and you of them...but they can never know what you do...it would break them. So you put on a happy face and you play the part of the good lil boy but this you, the real you...it yearns, it hungers inside you...waiting”._

_“...Waiting for what?” Spider-Man asked._

_Wade’s grin widened. “For me”._

_\--_

“Ah Deadpool?....Sir?”.

Wade shook his head, bringing himself back to the present, his men staring at him, waiting patiently. He realised he’d daydreamed his way into the throne room and looked down at the maps spread before him on the table. “These are the maps of the downtown area? Specifically Hell’s Kitchen?” he asked, pushing some around as he looked for building floor plans.

Ajax, one of Wade’s top henchmen and the lead on this expedition, nodded. “We copied them from the City Hall records as instructed Sir...my men also have information of Kingpin’s current status and his movements since you’ve been away”.

“Excellent” Wade remarked, pleased with the news as he rifled through some of building floor plans. “We can finally move onto the next stage of our plans! I say this is cause for celebration, who’s with me?” he asked, looking up with a wide grin at his crew, who cheered and laughed heartily.

“What are we celebrating dear?”.

Wade turned to see Peter descending the stairwell, Natasha, MJ and Gwen following after him, MJ and Gwen talking between themselves as the group made their way over to Deadpool and his men while Natasha surveyed her surroundings as always, on guard even in their own home.

Smirking widely, Wade looked Peter over as he clattered down the metal staircase, giving a low whistle as he walked over to stand at Wade’s side. In addition to the red tank top he wore, he had on skin tight jeans that cut off at the knee, his long slim legs displayed beautifully, feet encased in white strappy high heels that made them arch in such a delicious manner that Wade felt the need to drop to his knees there and then and lick every single inch of them.

“These the plans you asked for?” Peter asked, bending over to lean on the table, his back curving in such a way that it pushed out his ass, Wade taking a moment to appreciate the sight so wonderfully displayed before him.

“Yeah, didn’t my boys do a good job baby-boy?” he replied, trying to play off the effect Peter was having on him. He knew Peter was only doing this out of spite for choosing his duties over Peter, and mentally filed it away for later.

Peter studied them for a moment then straightened, a wrinkle to his nose. “These are all wrong”.

The room went quiet, everyone turning at Peter in confusion, Wade looking at at him in confusion before he huffed a laugh. “Honey what’re you talking about? My boys snuck these right out of City Hall, they can’t be...”

“There’s been recent demolition and restructuring works going on in and around Hell’s Kitchen...it’s some sort of last gasp attempt by the Mayor to ‘clean up corruption’” Peter said with a snort, looking over at Natasha for confirmation. “Right Nat?”.

Natasha nodded, folding her arms tightly. “Correct...I have a source whose been hanging around Hell’s Kitchen since Kingpin showed up...he was the one who gave me the info...I confirmed it for myself”.

Peter turned to look back at Wade. “The newest blue-prints for the buildings will still be with the onsite teams and developers...they wont be submitted to the City Hall records until its completed”.

Wade stared at Peter before slowly looking back at the now useless plans spread out before him. “Is that right?”.

Bob, stood on Wade’s right side, paled and took a step away when he noticed Wade’s hand curled tightly into a fist.

Peter shrugged. “Sorry honey...your crew screwed up”.

As the crew began to look at each other nervously, Ajax bristled at Peter’s comment. “Boss you're not seriously listening to this are ya? We swiped these straight outta City Hall just like you asked! And I PERSONALLY saw to it that these were right!”.

Peter put his hands on his hips, scowling at Ajax. “Well obviously you did a shit job! What really went on while you were away? I bet you didn’t even scope out Kingpin’s movements; i bet you just swiped these blueprints then spent the rest of the time drinking and picking up cheap ass at strip clubs”.

Ajax bared his teeth, slamming his hands on the table top with a bang, the crew flinching in surprise. “Shut your mouth you stupid whore! As if our boss’s butt boy would know anything other than how to take it up the ass and love it! How’s about you get on your knees and suck him off while the real men talk shop hmm?”.

The room went deathly silent, nobody dared move a muscle.

Wade stared at him, his whole body taut with fury as Ajax struggled to catch his breath after his rant, looking around as if wondering why nobody was backing him up. He then seemed to realise what he’d done and straightened, his face paling by the second.

A peel of laughter rang out, breaking the awkward silence as people turned to look at Natasha, who was struggling to control her laughter.

“Jesus Ajax, I knew you were a hothead but I didn’t realise you’d be stupid enough to insult the boss’s heart and soul” she huffed, smiling wickedly at Ajax, who glared back at her while Peter gave her an amused grin before turning to Wade, putting a hand on his arm.

“Hey, its ok Wade...Wade...” he said softly, put the tips of his fingers lightly to Wade’s chin and turning him to face Peter. At first Wade resisted, then as he looked at Peter his expression softened, putting a hand over Peter’s own before they both turned to face Ajax.

Sighing, Peter stood on his tiptoes and kissed Wade’s cheek. “We’re heading out...I’ll deal with him when I get home ok?” he said, waggling his fingers at Wade in a goodbye gesture as he made his way to the door, MJ, Gwen and Natasha following him like shadows.

Wade waved goodbye then turned to Ajax as the door shut behind Peter and the girls, his expression darkening once more. “Get him out of my fucking sight...I want him scrubbing toilets with his own toothbrush” he spat, two guards grabbing Ajax by his arms and dragging him away, Ajax spluttering in surprise before he began to shout obscenities as he was dragged from sight.

Wade sighed in annoyance, wiping a hand over his face as he slowly let the tension and anger seep from his body. Feeling calmer, he looked up at his men, who looked up at him expectantly.

“Sorry friends, but celebrations are cancelled...go grab some food then head to your duties” he announced, the men sighing their relief before heading off to their respective jobs.

Waving off Bob, who moved to speak to him, Wade ascended to staircase and headed back to his room, intent on working out the next stages of his plans uninterrupted.

* * *

 

Steve gnawed on his thumbnail as he and Sam made their way through the crowded high street, eyes darting to and fro as he searched the bustling crowd, Sam sipping from a bottle of water beside him.

Damnit, where was Peter?!

“Look Steve, maybe you were wrong, maybe he won’t be out today...or maybe he’s gone home already” Sam suggested, throwing his empty water bottle into a nearby waste bin. “How about we head back and send some squaddies to check out the place hmm?”

Steve carried on relentless, either ignoring or not hearing Sam as he walked on, Sam sighing under his breath as he continued to followed. As much as he liked and respected Steve, he was becoming increasingly worried about his ‘obsession’.

 Steve turned down an alley and immediately stopped, Sam almost walking into the back of him. Looking over Steve’s shoulder, his eyes widened.

Peter Parker sat at a table outside a small, unnoticeable coffee shop, laughing along with his so-called friends, Mary Jane Watson and Gwen Stacey.

Chancing a quick look around, Sam couldn’t see Peter’s bodyguard and assassin friend Natasha Romanoff but he knew she would be close by, keeping a watchful eye over her charge.

Seeing Steve tense up slightly, Sam put a hand gently on Steve’s shoulder, coming up beside him. “Steve just...relax...why don’t I take over from here and you go back to the car and report in hmm?”.

 Steve sighed heavily, his whole body sagging as he let the tension seep out of him, smiling at Sam gratefully. “I'm ok Sam...really. Thank you” he squeezed Sam’s hand before letting it drop, Sam putting his hand back in his pocket as they stood there, watching the group talk between themselves.

They stood there for several minutes before Steve glanced at Sam. “Run and get the car will you? It looks like their about to leave”.

Sam blinked at Steve. “Your not gonna go talk to him? You were so ready for it...”

Steve smiled tiredly in response. “I was but seeing him here...”. He looked back at Peter momentarily before turning back to Sam. “We'll just follow them today...make a note if they go anywhere different...tomorrow. We’ll talk”.

Sam nodded slowly, giving him a hard look before running off to their car, discreetly driving and parking by the cafe.

Steve got in and they waited, watching as the group grabbed up their shopping bags and made their way to their car, an inconspicuous make with more-than-likely false plates.

They followed the group home, the car only once stopping to pick up Natasha from a flower shop, Steve making a note to check it out later before they headed to their base.

As they drove in through the main gate, Sam pulled up just outside, watching as the gates shut slowly behind the car.

The Docks had been slowly going under even before Deadpool had risen to power but after he’d gained power and status enough to take over the territory they had been shut down completely, Deadpool buying up and moving in soo after.

Rumours were that it was a fortress, state of the art security, constantly manned, impenetrable and the inside just as bewitching, filled with treasures and unspeakable objects beyond anyone’s imagination.

All Steve saw were dilapidated warehouses and it broke his heart to think that Peter wanted to live there, voluntarily slept there with a criminal than under the loving protection of his aunt.

As the group disappeared inside he sighed, signalling Sam to leave, watching the warehouse in his wing mirror as it grew smaller.

He never saw Peter, who watched them leave from an upstairs window, arms folded tightly and mouth pressed into a thin line as he watched the pair drive out of sight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapters will be added as and when as I have a precocious young babygirl to look after.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter takes his anger out on Ajax and more flashback into his and Wade's relationship. Steve decides to go home for the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: genital mutilation   
> TW: Murder/Suffocation  
> TW: blood/gore
> 
> There is some genital mutilation in this chapter so please be warned! Also murder/suffocation between wade and peter. 
> 
> Read at your own risk!

Peter watched as Steve’s car drove away, his frown deepening as it turned the corner out of sight. Steve should know better by now not to interfere with Peter’s affairs or ‘tail’ him (as if anyone could ever sneak up on Peter with his Spider-sense), but that damn sense of justice of his seemed impossible to kill.

Peter’s frown turned a scowl. If Wade got wind Steve was trying to meddle, there was nothing Peter could say that would save him.

If he wanted to save him, that is.

Turning away, Peter walked towards the stairwell, intent on finding Wade and finishing their morning sex-capade when he stopped in the doorway of the men’s bathroom, spying Ajax on his knees, muttering to himself with a furious look on his face as he scrubbed the drain-holes in the tiled floor with a toothbrush.

Peter watched him for a moment then smirked as he walked inside.

* * *

 

Wade tilted his head as Peter walked into the bathrooms where Ajax was currently working off his shit-stain in Wade’s book of favourites. He’d been walking around the building, trying to clear his thoughts and plan his next move when Bob had caught up to him, informing him of Ajax’s new position, a vicious glee rising in him at the thought of it.

Wanting a distraction and having no Petey-pie present to help, he’d headed to the surveillance room and cleared it out, watching in satisfaction as the walking skid-mark took his new job in stride, if not with a little cursing. He’d muted the monitors after a while, sick of hearing his voice and ordered a snack, eating his food with gusto as he watched Ajax on the screen.

When Natasha strode past the room, he realised that Peter would be back as well and made to get up when Peter appeared on the same screen as Ajax, waggling his fingers at Ajax in a friendly greeting, Ajax responding by sitting up with a scowl on his face.

Blinking, he watched as they spoke like he was watching a silent movie, unable to even fathom a guess at what they spoke about, but not wanting to turn on the sound and ruin the magic of the moment.

When Peter knelt in front of Ajax and pushed him to sit back Wade sat up straighter, unable to tear his eyes from the screen. When Peter began to unzip his fly he stood up, vaguely aware that he’d unholstered his gun.

He watched as Peter pulled out Ajax’s dick and began to stroke it slowly, Peter tilting his head as he spoke to Ajax, Ajax relaxing more and more as Peter stroked him to hardness, biting his lip and tilting his head back as he closed his eyes.

It was then Wade noticed Peter slowly move a hand behind him, up under his shirt then slide back out just as slow.

In an instant, Peter had deftly sliced off Ajax’s cock, sitting back on his haunches with a look of distaste at the severed part in his hand.

For a moment, nothing happened, Ajax continuing to sit back, his eyes closed while Peter sat watching him and the blood that started to gush from his severed stump.

Then Wade realised why.

Ajax couldn’t feel.

His nerve endings were scorched; he felt nothing, not even searing pain, which was what had made him perfect to join Wade’s motley crew.

The tug he would had felt when Peter cut off his dick wouldn't have been painful; it would probably have felt more like Peter was stroking him harder or faster.

A giggle escaped him as Ajax frowned, eyes fluttering open as the wetness began to soak through his pants, looking at Peter before down at his lap, unable to comprehend what he was looking at.

As Peter stood Ajax opened his mouth in a silent scream, Wade’s giggles descending into full blown laughter, holding his stomach as he watched Peter throw the severed cock into a urinal as he walked out, Ajax curling onto his side on the floor as he cupped his crotch, his whole body shuddering.

Pulling his mask up so he could wipe away the tears, Wade stood and walked out of the room, two of his men standing nearby glancing at each other worriedly before stepping inside, taking a look at the monitor before one turned and vomited on the floor, the other turning on the audio before hurriedly calling for backup.

* * *

 

_They had gone back to Wade’s fortress that night, Wade introducing Spider-Man as his right-hand man in all things, even giving him his own room on Wade’s separate floor. And so it went for two weeks, Spider-Man would leave in the morning to keep up appearances with his family and his job then return in the evening, helping Wade bring his new territory and the people in it into line, Wade never learning anything more about Spider-Man other than his bloodlust was almost as vicious as Wade’s, relishing the moments when Wade would let him off his leash._

_Then one night after a particularly intense raid, Wade had sunk into his bed, every part of him exhausted, needing the sleep to help his healing process. He had just closed his eyes when he felt a heavy weight settle on his hips, opening his eyes immediately to see Spider-Man straddling him, his mirrored lenses the only light in the darkness of the room._

_“Spidey?” he croaked, Spider-Man tilting his head at Wade as if he found him curious._

_“I gotta say Wade, I’ve learnt a lot being here with you and your...people”. He spoke slowly, as if trying to pick the right words. “It’s been fun; I can’t deny that. But fun’s over”. His voice dropped low, dangerously low and it was then Wade noticed the pillow in his hands._

_“Spidey...don’t do anything you might regret” Wade warned, Spider-Man shaking his head as he spoke._

_“I only regret not doing this sooner...goodbye Wade” was Wade’s only warning before the pillow was pressed against his face, cutting off his oxygen almost instantly as Spider-Man applied pressure._

_Wade tried to pull up his hands, to yank the pillow off his face when he realised he couldn’t move them or his legs, or any body part for that matter. He realised that Spidey must’ve webbed him down as he was falling asleep and growled in his throat, which was cut off as the pillow was pushed more firmly onto his face._

_It covered everything, his nose, his mouth, his eyes. It was clouding him, cutting off all his senses, his necessity to live. His instinct to live kicked in and he began to struggle; tried to shake his body, his head, dislodge his killer in some way, anyway. He just needed air._

_More pressure was applied, cotton filling his mouth, blocking his throat, encompassing everything. Wade tried to gasp, suck in a breath, anything. His lungs hurt, his whole body shook with effort but nothing was working, nothing was happening, nothing was...was..._

_As Wade’s body went limp, Spider-Man waited a few moments before removing the pillow, staring down Wade’s lifeless body, checking for a pulse or any other signs of life._

_Nothing._

_Throwing the pillow back next to Wade’s head, he climbed off Wade’s body, planting a small kiss on his forehead. “Sorry Wade...was nice knowing ya” he murmured before quickly exiting Wade’s room, making his way out of the fortress without being seen before heading off into the city._

_He came back the next morning expecting Wade’s men to be in disarray, a mess at the loss of their leader. He was shocked to his senses to find Wade sitting in his throne, larger than life, a shit eating grin on his smug face._

_It was then Spider-Man learned of Wade’s extensive healing ability, how many had tried and subsequently failed in their attempts to kill him._

_It didn’t stop him trying._

_Instead, it drove him on, wanting to be the one who did it, who found a way to kill him. From poisoning to beheading to drowning, Spider-Man tried it all._

_Wade thought it was cute._

_Then one evening, the dynamic between them changed forever._

* * *

 

Steve sighed tiredly as he unlocked his front door, almost dragging his feet over the threshold before he let it fall shut behind him, the automatic lock sealing him in almost instantly. Running a hand through his hair, he let his bag fall next to the umbrella stand, toeing off his shoes next to a pair of worn out trainers and a pair of shiny business shoes. Steve glanced at the shoes momentarily then sighed even more heavily, wiping a hand over his mouth.

Shit. Had it come around so soon already?

Pulling off his coat, he hung it up then padded into the living room, looking around cautiously. “Tony?” he called out, stopping in the doorway of the kitchen, his eyes widening.

Tony Stark, multi-billionaire, technological genius inventor and Steve’s husband was sat at the kitchen table, his head burrowed in his arms, an unopened bottle of whiskey on the table in front of him.

Slowly, Steve moved to the table and checked the bottle, sighing in relief when he found that the seal was still intact. He put it under the sink, making a mental note to take it to work for a friend then went back to the table, crouching beside Tony and putting a hand lightly on his knee. “Tony? Are you ok?”.

Tony shuffled then moved his head, eyes peeking out from the folds of his arms, staring at the kitchen wall. “Hey” he said quietly, Steve smiling lightly.

“Hey” he responded, squeezing Tony’s knee reassuringly. “Bad day at the office?”.

Tony unfolded his arms, slumping back into the chair with a tired sigh, rubbing the heel of his palm into his eye. “Every day’s a bad day at the office…. cept today’s just…more so”.

Steve moved, sliding his palm into Tony’s entwining their fingers, Tony reciprocating. They sat together for a moment, hands clasped before Tony huffed, squeezing Steve’s hand. “Urgh! Nope nope nope, I did not give up the bachelor life for maudlin hand-holding” He cleared his throat, letting go of Steve’s hand and pushing his chair back, turning to face Steve, who stood. “So! Honey, now that you’re home, bring me anything good?”

“You’re the money maker, shouldn’t you be showering me with presents?” Steve teased, moving to look in the fridge, grimacing at the lack of contents. Tony stood and slid between him and the fridge, leaning back on the fridge door, effectively shutting it as he put a finger on his chin in a thoughtful gesture.

“Proposal! Seeing as the cupboard is bare, how about I call in something tasty while you run a bubble bath for the two of us. After that, I’m thinking maybe, cheesy B-class horror movies, followed by some heavy making out and possible falling asleep on the couch…sound good?” Tony grinned widely, Steve smiling in response as he leaned in, sliding a hand under Tony’s shirt, Tony inhaling shallowly as Steve’s hand trailed over his abdomen.

“Sounds like it’s just what we need…although maybe spontaneous make outs during the course of the evening might work a lil better for me?” he enquired, raising an eyebrow as Tony’s cheeks flushed, gently rubbing the tip of his nose against Tony’s. “Its been that kind of day for me too”.

Tony exhaled heavily, his hands coming to rest on Steve’s hips and clutching at the fabric of Steve’s shirt as Steve pressed their bodies together. “Even better…I love making deals that benefit me, you know that” he responded, Steve smirking playfully before letting go of him, looking confused.

“Did I? Hmm must’ve slipped my mind” he said, laughing as he turned to leave the kitchen, dodging the commemorative fridge magnet from Hawaii that was launched in his direction.

And as Steve relaxed, enjoying his evening with his husband, Ajax’s unconscious and blood soaked body was dumped in front of a nearby hospital; who waited fifteen minutes to make sure the coast was clear before they took him in, losing their patient before they even made it to the emergency room.

Steve awoke the next morning to a picture message from Sam of the deceased as well as a message from an unknown number.

**_“Meet at Dot’s café, 12pm Sharp =) "_ **


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Much talking and more flashbacking.
> 
> Tw: teratophile mention (the erotic interest of a deformed person or monster)  
> Tw: Torture description (although brief)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok wow its been decades since I updated this lol its not abandoned I swear! I'm just working on a lot of other fics right now so this sort of escapes my attention! But don't be disheartened! I know how this fic is going to end and what needs to happen to get there so don't worry! It will be written be finished (I just have a good timeframe on when heh)
> 
> I'm sorry if it feels like its short but I honestly felt like anymore added to this would be rambling. But I do promise more plot (and smut!) is to come!

Peter groaned from where he lay on the bed, a dull ache in his hips as he buried his head in the covers, inhaling the scent of sleep and sex and the smell that was undeniably, unforgettably Wade. The man himself had lugged himself to the bathroom scant moments ago, insisting he needed a quick rinse down in the shower before they went another round, Peter waving his hand tiredly at him from the bed as Wade disappeared.

Peter had been discarding his clothes from his run-in with Ajax when Wade had walked in, dropping only his swords and guns long enough to pull Peter to him and kiss him fiercely, begging Peter to fuck him hard. Peter had barely any time to realise what was happening before Wade was pulling out his cock, dropping to his knees and practically inhaling him, Peter gripping his shoulders tightly as he struggled to stay standing in his heels and not break his goddamn ankle.

He rolled onto his back, putting an arm over his eyes, hiding them from the light. They needed to talk but it had already been three rounds, and Wade was showing no signs of slowing. Except now that it was his turn; Peter calling it quits at being the pitcher shortly after round three had ended, waving Wade’s tightie-whities in a parody of surrender. Peter only hoped Wade’s regenerative abilities would give him at least a semblance of breathing room to talk before they went back at it.

As Wade walked out of the bathroom, naked scared skin still glistening from the shower, a towel wrapped loosely over his shoulders, Peter decided to beat him to the punch.

“We need to talk”.

Wade stopped, his smile dropping, expression closed in an instant. “Nothing good ever comes from starting a sentence with that y’know” he quipped, his voice light despite the emotionless expression he wore, Peter sighing as he leaned up on his elbows to look at Wade.

“I saw Steve following me” he said, fingering the covers as he waited for Wade’s response.

Wade went still, a strange look crossing his features before he sighed, throwing the towel to the floor and moving towards the bed, flopping down to lay beside Peter. “Ok”.

Peter raised an eyebrow. That hadn’t been what he was expecting. “OK? Seriously?”

Wade shrugged. “What do you want me to say?”

“Well I expected something a bit more than just ‘Ok’”. Peter rolled onto his side, leaning up on one elbow as he looked down at Wade.

Wade shrugged again. “What d’ya want me to say Spidey? Steve’s off limits…you said so yourself. Not much I can do about that”.

Peter blinked in surprise. “Huh. That’s….I thought you’d be more upset”

“What’s he gonna do? We’ve been keeping our noses clean for a while now…nothing unsolicited has come our way and anything dirty has been cleaned up…I’ve made sure of it. He probably got wind that I was back in town and wanted to corner you about it”. He leaned up, mimicking Peter’s position. “Obviously didn’t get the chance to”. He reached out, stroking a stray hair from Peter’s brow, cupping his face to run a thumb over his temple, wanting to smooth Peter’s creased brow. “Want me to have words?”

Peter flopped back onto the bed with a heavy sigh. “No no I just…nngh it just bugged me is all. I don’t like feeling watched…makes my Spidey sense all itchy” he scratched his cheek as he spoke, the crease in his brow smoothing as he looked at Wade, smiling slightly. “Thanks though”.

Wade grinned lewdly and leaned further over Peter. “How’s about you thank me probably and put those pretty lips of yours to use” he growled, swallowing Peter’s chuckle as he pressed his lips firmly to Peter’s, who’s chuckle turned to a moan in his mouth, wrapping his arms loosely around Wade’s neck.

Wade kissed Peter with a fervour, making a mental note to arrange things with Bob on the sly before putting Steve nosey-bastard Rogers firmly out of both his and Peter’s minds.

* * *

 

Steve looked down at the mutilated corpse on the mortuary table in front of him, trying to hold back the overwhelming tiredness he felt. He really needed to sleep for like, a week, if he was going to keep on dealing with this shit. “So what’ve we got here?”

“Francis Fanny aka Ajax, also went by the alias The Attending. Worked as an enforcer before having his nerves removed in a sadistic experiment; this gave him an incredibly high tolerance for pain, to the point where he felt practically nothing at all. Last known whereabouts were that he was working for Wade Wilson, the mercenary known as Deadpool. He was found bleeding profusely from the genital area last night in front of A and E”. The mortuary assistant closed the binder in his hands with a snap, adjusting his glasses as he looked up at Steve. He looked just as tired and fed-up as Steve felt. “He died from blood loss before they could get him into surgery. The removed genitalia was missing and hasn’t been located which leads us to believe that it was disposed of separately”.

Steve ran a hand over his face then nodded to the assistant, who set the binder to one side before pulling the white sheet back over Ajax’s face, covering him completely from view. “Has a copy of the report been sent to the station?”

“Not yet, just a few things needs signing first”.

“Please make sure that a copy of it is sent to my office” he asked, the assistant nodded his assent.

“Fine. Will that be all?”

Steve ran a hand through his hair with a sigh, the assistant taking that as an acknowledgment, wheeling the body out of the room, the doors banging closed behind him. Steve watched him go before looking around the silent, bleak room and feeling like he’d hit rock bottom.

Pulling his phone from his pocket, he looked at the message he’d received that morning as he exited the room, checking the time. It was quarter past eleven, if he left now he’d make it in time.

Leaving the hospital, Steve got into his car, putting his phone on hands-free and putting a call through to Sam as he started his car. “Hey Sam, just wanted to let you know that I’m leaving the hospital now, the coroner will be sending a copy of the report to our office so keep an eye out for it k?”

Sam grunted in acknowledgment, clearly unhappy. “Are you sure you should be heading there alone Steve? I don’t like this”.

Steve smiled tiredly as he joined the afternoon traffic. “It’ll be fine Sam, he wouldn’t be asking to meet publicly if he was going to hurt me. Besides, Peter has me blacklisted…I’m not allowed to be touched or harmed in any manner…Wilson knows that”.

“Not sure I like how much faith you put in the boy Rogers” Sam retorted, Steve hearing the rustle of papers over the speaker. “He’s not exactly squeaky clean”.

“Maybe not, but he still has his morals…people he doesn’t want to get hurt. Fortunately I’m on that list of people”.

“Yeah but for how long?”

“Just keep tracking my phone…if the signal goes, than be worried ok? I’ll call in as soon as I can” Steve diverted the conversation, Sam sighing as he let the subject go.

“Alright Steve…if I don’t hear from you before 2pm, I’m going to call it in understand?”

Steve agreed then hung up, parking up by Dot’s café, sitting in the driver’s seat for a moment before getting out, approaching the café and casting a wary glance around.

A tap on his shoulder made him wheel round, blinking in surprise at the nervous looking young man he came face to face with. “Detective Rogers?”

Steve nodded, following the man when he beckoned Steve to accompany him, a hand on his belt, in easy range of his gun as they approached a non-descript silver car.

“My name is Bob, I’m an assistant to Mr Wilson. He asked me to come pick you up from here and take you to a neutral meeting place” he smiled timidly as he opened the passenger door for Steve before walking around to the driver’s seat and getting in.

“A café in the middle of the day on a busy street isn’t neutral enough?” Steve asked, Bob flinching as he pulled on his seat belt, starting up the car, his whole body seemingly trembling, as if he was suffering from a cold.

“I…I’m sorry Detective its…it’s not my place to question Mr Wilson’s orders” he stammered, keeping his gaze firmly on the road in front of him as they pulled into traffic, Steve watching the way he drove in wonder. Excessively cautious, doing exactly the speed limit, never under or over it, checking everything constantly, as if the slightest mistake would be fatal.

Eventually they pulled up in semi-empty parking lot, Steve double-taking at where they had ended up. “A bingo hall?”

Bob shrugged helplessly, getting out of the car and making his way towards the hall, Steve following quickly after him.

They entered the lobby, a bored receptionist taking one look at Bob before waving him through, sparing Steve a minor glance before going back to their game of Solitaire.

Bob pushed open the glass doors, leading to the hall itself, Steve taking a moment to gauge the place and nearest exits. Connecting tables and chairs littered the hall, the carpet and curtains blocking out the mid-day sun obviously had seen better days. A bar stood off to one side of the room, two staff members talking together in hushed tones, the designated caller for the day standing in the centre of the room on a podium, a microphone in one hand, his other hand on a button, generating the numbers.

Older ladies and a few gentlemen were littered around the room but it was only when Steve spotted a bulking, hunched over figure, sat alone on the left side of the room did Steve realised that the people were sat mostly to the right of the room, the patrons giving the man a wide berth.

“Smart” Steve thought to himself as he approached Wade, Bob standing beside Wade nervously, shuffling from foot to foot as if he was about to wet himself.

Wade had forgone his usual mercenary attire, dressing in civilian clothes; scuffed and slightly ripped blue jeans and sneakers that had seen better days, a red hoodie zipped up to chest level, the hood pulled up and over a concealed baseball hat, the brim pulled down low to obscure Wade’s face. He had on fingerless gloves and was hunched over the table, looking for all the world completely engrossed in what he was doing, a few empty glasses dotted around on the surrounding tables, a half full bottle of beer next to a plate of chicken wings.

Steve slid into the booth across from him, interlinking his fingers as he waited for Wilson to speak first.

“I don’t remember giving you permission to sit down” Wade said gruffly.

“Last I remember, I don’t take orders from you” Steve countered, Wade huffing a low laugh.

“Obviously you do Cowboy, otherwise you wouldn’t be here”. Amusement coloured Wilson’s voice, Steve biting the inside of his cheek to keep from answering back, Wade nodding his head in Bob’s direction. “I bet he didn’t even pat you down did he? Got any listening devices? A gun?”

Steve stayed quiet, Wade sighing heavily in annoyance. “For the love of fuck Bob” he muttered angrily, Bob visibly recoiling at the mention of his name, looking at Steve helplessly. “Too late for that Bobert…go get me another drink and take your time” Wade ordered, Bob scurrying off to fulfil his demands.

“Jesus, he’s about as much use as a severed cock” he quipped and although Steve couldn’t see his expression he could hear the smirk in his voice. “You just can’t get good help these days”.

“So you admit it? What happened to Ajax…?”

“Ajax? That’s a funny name…sounds like some sort of toilet cleaner”. Wade giggled as he stamped another number off his card, clearly amused, Steve guessing it was some sort of in-joke.

“We know he was one of your crew Wilson” Steve commented, his voice low, showing his disdain. “His last known whereabouts were at that shit-hole you call a home. Then all of a sudden he winds up at A and E, half dead and missing his genitals. Care to shed some light?”

Wade was quiet for a moment, quietly blotting out the numbers as they were called out, Steve never taking his eyes off him. When Wade spoke again, his voice was hushed but light, contemplative.

“Maybe we should call Pete and ask him what happened…he might know”.

A cold shudder ran over Steve and he sat up straighter, feeling sick to his stomach. “Peter? He wouldn’t…”

Wade’s head tilted and although he still couldn’t see Wade’s face, he felt his eyes on him, piercing him through. “Wouldn’t he though? We both know how…capable, my baby-boy can be…Detective”.

The word was laced with sarcasm, Steve swallowing against the lump in his throat. “Where is he? I thought-“

“Peter doesn’t know about this meeting and he’s not going to”. Wade turned his attention back to his card, sighing in annoyance when a player called out, a round of sighs from the rest of the patrons breaking the quiet atmosphere, sitting back in his chair as he threw his blotter pen to one side. He finally raised his head, showing his face completely to Steve, a smile on his face. “I arranged this meeting even though he asked me not to”.

Steve leaned forward, raising an eyebrow. “Is that a regular thing you do Wilson? Go behind Peter’s back?”

Wade’s smile turned dangerous. “Peter caught you snooping after him while he was out shopping with the girls yesterday…he was very upset about it”.

Steve went still, mind racing. Peter had seen him? But he’d been so careful…

“I asked him if he wanted me to give you a talking-to but he said no…however, I figured I should regardless…just to make sure we all understand where the lines are drawn”. Wade scratched his nose, his tone conversational as he picked up his beer, swallowing a mouthful as Steve sat up straighter in his seat, pulling his hands off the table and onto his lap instead, closer to his gun.

“You can’t hurt me…I’m black-listed” Steve said dumbly, eyes wide as Wade laughed.

“Tut tut Mr Rogers…not everything is so black and white” Wade wagged his finger, tone reproachful as he spoke, putting down his beer and picking up a chicken wing, tearing into it. “It is true that Peter has blacklisted you…but only if certain conditions are met” he smirked.

“Conditions?”

He finished the wing, throwing the bones back onto the plate. “If I ever feel like your meddling is a threat to me and my interests then I will take you out, no matter how Peter feels about you”. His expression became devoid of emotion. “Don’t misunderstand me Rogers, I would do anything for my Petey. But you are a threat…a very dangerous one and the only reason you’re still able to snoop around is because I allow it”.

Steve went still, feeling the atmosphere grow tense around them.

“Peter and I agreed a while ago that certain people were off limits to each other…Aunt May is one of them. You’re another. But that agreement only stands if these “black-listed”, as you so succinctly put it, stay out of our business and do nothing to jeopardise what we have together”. Wade leaned forward, steepling his fingers and tapping his chin with them slightly. “You do anything to ruin what I have and I will make you very sorry for it. Understand?”

Steve frowned at him. “And I’m what? Just expected to let you run around, killing and maiming as you please? Sit on the side-lines and just clean up the mess like a good lil lapdog?” he growled at him, Wade’s smirk turning to a grin of amusement.

“No, I expect you to follow orders like a good lil _soldier”._

Steve almost retched at the word, a feeling of vertigo coming over him, battling against it as he bared his teeth at Wade’s smugness. His lip curled, showing open revulsion. “You disgust me. How Peter can even stand to touch at you, let alone look at you, is beyond-“

Wade held up a finger, a dangerous glint in his eye as he cut Steve off. “Now now Detective…wouldn’t want to say anything we might regret later, would we?” He gave Steve a once over then grabbed another chicken wing. “Been nice chatting with you Detective Rogers”.

Steve bristled, biting back a curse at the clear dismissal, sliding out from the booth. “This isn’t over Wilson…I will find a way to bring you in and get Peter the hell away from you!”

Wade ripped meat from the bone, grinning at Steve around a mouthful of chewed food, look on his face grotesque.

“Good luck with that, Detective Rogers”

* * *

 

_During a raid on an enemy territory, it came to light that one of his followers wasn’t being particularly loyal. In fact, he was an informant for a rival gang and had been feeding them information about Wade’s camp and his plans._

_Wade had set to him, tying him to a chair and making him talk through...unpleasant means. He wanted to know exactly what the opposition knew and this shit-bag would tell him everything. No one stayed, no one wanted to watch the gruesome display._

_No-on except Spider-Man._

_He stayed leaning up against the wall, watching in silence as Wade pulled teeth, split nails, flayed skin, hammered toes until the man could only scream and whisper in response, until he was completely wrung out of information and had nothing left to give._

_He left as Wade put a gun to the mans’ temple, blowing his traitorous brains all-over the wall and his mask, his suit soaked through with blood and god-knows what else._

_After giving the security tape to Bob to process (who took it with a face as white as snow), Wade stomped back up to his room, ready to undress and sluice off the turncoat’s blood from his body. Torture always made him hungry and as Wade shut the door behind him, he made a mental note to call down to the kitchens and request a steak for lunch, flinching when arms slid around his middle, caught unawares as he turned in the grip, pointing his gun at the intruders temple._

_Spider-Man’s mirrored lenses stared back at him, completely calm even as Wade held a gun to his head._

_They stared at each other for a few moments before Spider-Man spoke. “Hey”._

_Wade tilted his head as he lowered his gun, holstering it after a moment. “Hey yourself”._

_Spider-Man pulled his arms back from Wade and went to his own mask, pulling it off with a flourish, much to Wade’s surprise. A pale angular face turned to look up at him, green lidded eyes boring into his own, fluffy brunette spikes stuck out in all directions, Wade drinking in the sight of this beautiful boy before him._

_“Take off your mask” Spider-Man asked, Wade’s brow furrowing slightly at the request._

_“Sorry Baby-Boy, this is for paying customers only” he replied, waving a hand in front of his mask, Spider-Man tutting at him._

_“Shame” Spider-Man replied, curling his arms around Wade’s neck as he stood on his tiptoes, rubbing his nose against Wade’s as his eyes lidded further still. “I really wanted to find out how delicious that filthy mouth of yours was”._

_Wade stared at him in confusion, putting his hands on Spider-Man’s hips and holding him back slightly. “Done trying to kill me huh? So what’s brought this on...not that I mind...not at all” he said, spying the noticeable erection pushing out from Spidey’s skin-tight outfit._

_Spider-Man kissed his nose, pushing himself back up against Wade’s body. “I’ve never seen...it was like watching an artist create a work of art” Spider-Man breathed, feeling his arousal spike as he relived it. “Watching you tear him apart...it was...exhilarating”. Glazed eyes looked up at Wade full of lust, Spidey biting his lip. “I want you”._

_Wade’s eyes widened then he laughed which turned into a chuckle, Spidey blinking at him then stepping back, letting go of Wade and putting his hands on his hips in annoyance._

_“What exactly is so funny?”_

_“Seriously? Everything about this is hilarious”. Wade wiped away a tear, getting himself under control. “It was only a week or so ago that you were trying to find a very permanent solution to my demise, and now you’re trying to find a way into my pants. That’s pretty damn funny. Besides, no one ever wants the D once they’ve seen what’s underneath so, thanks but no thanks, I’d rather just think about you and jerk it later when I’m alone”._

_Spider-Man blew out a breath in frustration, a spike of his hair flurrying up momentarily. “Want an apology? Keep waiting, I’m not gonna apologise for the killing thing. Don’t tell me that you wouldn’t have tried the same thing”._

_Wade nodded, conceding the point. “True”._

_“Besides, don’t tell me you haven’t wanted a piece of this ass…all you’ve done is hit on me since I joined your lil rag-tag group of miscreants”. Spider-Man stepped forward, running a hand over Wade’s chest, biting his lip. “I’ve heard the rumours…I want to see”._

_“Persistent whelp aren’t ya? It’s not pretty Web-head” Wade retorted, his body tingling where Peters’ hand trailed, feeling aroused and on edge all at once._

_“I don’t care about pretty” Peter replied, blinking when Wade grabbed his wrist tight, holding it away from him._

_“You wouldn’t when it stares back at you in the mirror every morning” Wade snapped, gritting his teeth as Peter wrinkled his nose, shaking off Wade’s grip._

_They stood staring at each other, tension in the room palpable before Wade sighed, scratching the back of his head. “Alright…I’ll take off the mask…but you’re cleaning up after yourself you hear me?”_

_Spidey shrugged, folding his arms and looking at Wade expectantly, Wade gripping the bottom of his mask in apprehension before pulling it off in one fluid motion. “Like ripping off a Band-Aid” he quipped under his breath, unable to look at Peter._

_After a moment, he looked up, unable to take the silence, blinking at the dazed expression on Spider-Man’s face. “Spidey?”_

_Spider-Man stared at him, his pupils blown, his mouth slackened slightly. He began to reach up with one hand then looked at it, quickly removing both his gloves and letting them drop to the floor before stepping closer to Wade, moving to touch him. Wade flinched back, away from the touch but Spidey was quicker, sliding his finger-tips then his palms against Wade’s cheeks, smoothing his hands over Wade’s skin. Wade’s hand came up, gripping Spidey’s wrists, stopping him from moving further. “Ok you’ve had your fun-“_

_Spider-Man pulled him down, moving to meet him in a fierce kiss, pressing his body up against Wade’s as Wade staggered back slightly, letting go of one of Spidey’s wrists to put a hand on his hip, steadying them both, Spidey wrapping the arm around his neck instead, trying to keep him from moving away from the kiss._

_Wade broke the kiss, looking down at Peter who panted against his lips, looking back up at him under lidded eyes. “Guessing you’re a bit of a teratophile huh?”._

_“You’re not deformed and you’re definitely not a monster, Wade Wilson” Spider-Man breathed, Wade huffing a laugh._

_“Debateable” he countered. “Sorry for killing the mood Spidey but I-“_

_Spidey pulled down his arm, turning it in Wade’s grip so that they were holding hands instead, pressing Wade’s hand against his crotch, letting him feel his erection. “Does that feel like the moods been ruined?” he asked, his voice husky as Wade groaned, pressing his palm flat against it._

_“Spidey if you wanted to kill me, this was definitely the way to go”._

_“Peter”._

_“What?”_

_“My name...its Peter”. He leaned him, his lips next to Wade’s ear, his breathing tickling his skin. “Remember it now, you’ll be screaming it later”._

_Wade groaned louder, hearing his own words thrown back at him before Peter licked the shell of his ear, hissing in arousal. “Goddamn Petey, you’re filthy”._

_Peter pulled away, pulling off his shirt as he moved backwards, effortlessly climbing back onto Wade’s bed as if he did it every day, his lust-filled gaze never leaving Wade’s as he laid back on the bed, spreading his legs invitingly. “Care to come and find out just how filthy I am?”_


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve hardens his resolve, Cindy has her introduction and a flashback reveals more about Wade and Peter's relationship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Mutilation, gore, blood mentions.
> 
> The chapter as a whole feels kinda short, but the flashback is pretty long and takes up most of the chapter so *shrug* it is how it is.

Sam looked up from his desk as Steve bowled past, slapping a hand down on his desk as papers threatened to flutter off his desktop from the air that gusted past after him, a brow creasing his forehead as Steve slammed his office door behind him, pacing the inside frantically.

He waited a moment, counting to twenty under his breath before watching Steve flop down in his desk chair, Sam getting up from his own desk and knocking lightly on the door, quietly letting himself and shutting it behind him. “Take it the meeting didn’t go so well?”

Steve glared at the floor, the crook of his index finger resting on his bottom lip. “Peter wasn’t there…it was just me and Wilson”.

Sam blinked, taking a seat across from Steve slowly. “Seriously?”

“He sent someone to pick me up…took me to a fucking bingo hall of all places…it was just the two of us, Peter never even knew about the meeting”.

“Did you get anything on record?” Sam leaned in then sighed heavily when Steve shook his head. “Shit”.

“His lackey…Bob…he didn’t pat me down, so I still had my weapon, but I didn’t get the chance to get my phone to record…eyes were on me all the time”. He paused then angrily slammed his fist on the desktop, Sam barely blinking at the action, having seen it so many times in reference to Wade Wilson. “Bastard! I can’t believe he…fuck”

“What? Did he threaten you?”

“He told me the whole blacklist thing was something he and Peter had agreed to but…that there were certain ‘conditions’ that had to be fulfilled in order for it to stand…basically, if I try and continue to go after him, it’s open season on me and nothing Peter says or do will change that”.

Sam sat back in the chair, the back of it slumping under his weight as he frowned at Steve. He hated being right. “What about Ajax? Did he say anything that can incriminate him?”

Steve barked a harsh laugh. “Of course not. Slippery fucker that he is, he never would’ve admitted it outright regardless. But it was there Sam, he admitted it; not in a way that would hold up in court though”. Steve paused then gave a wry smile. “Autopsy’s the same from what I can gather. The only connection we’ve got is that he was Ajax’s employer; the boss won’t let us pull him in for something so trivial. Back to square one I’m afraid”.

“I hate square one” Sam groaned, Steve running a hand tiredly through his hair.

“Tell me about it”. Steve looked at Sam hopefully. “What about Cindy? Any word from her?”

Sam scratched his cheek, his nose scrunched up slightly. “Yeah but she’s got nothing so far. She’s managed to infiltrate Wilson’s forces successfully but they’ve stuck her in the kitchens; away from where anything major could happen. She said she’ll see what she can do to raise herself a lil higher but keep invisible. I told her not to do anything stupid but that’s like telling you not to do anything stupid”. He smiled, Steve smiling back, taking the joke for what it was before sighing.

“We can only hope something turns up on her end. Until then it’s back to the grind. Go see if the autopsy reports come in yet and we’ll go over it together, with a fine tooth comb if necessary”.

“You got it boss” Sam said, standing and exiting, Steve leaning back tiredly in his chair. He picked up his phone, smiling at a message from Tony, replying before looking at the message he’d received that morning about the meeting. He made a mental note to get the number checked out; even if it ended up a dead end, it was worth checking out.

_“Good luck with that, Detective Rogers”_

Gritting his teeth, Steve opened some nearby case files and began to read, breaking off only to accept the steaming coffee that was pushed into his hand by Sam, sipping the scalding liquid as he searched for Wade Wilson’s downfall.

* * *

 

Wade smiled down at the sleeping form of Peter, reaching over to brush his fingers reverently through his soft brunette locks. He’d left Peter asleep when he’d gone to have his meeting with Steve and had expected to come back to a pissed off, and hopefully still horny, Peter. Seems like they’re earlier games had tired him out more than expected.

Undressing down to his boxers, Wilson sent a quick text to Natasha, asking her to update him on the Kingpin situation as soon as humanly possible and to also order that dinner to be brought to his rooms later.

Not bothering to wait for a reply, he got back into the bed and cuddled up to Peter, pulling him into his arms. Peter shuffled in his sleep before relaxing into Wade’s warmth, burrowing his face into the crook of Wade’s neck, Wade’s grin growing wider as he did so, feeling a stirring of arousal.

Kissing the top of Peter’s head, he closed his eyes and let out a content sigh as he drifted off.

* * *

 

_“So we’re like, exclusive now, right?”_

_Wade looked over at Peter, trying not to look surprised at the question. “What?”_

_Peter moved some hair from out of his face, turning onto his side to look at Wade. “Well I haven’t been seeing anyone since we started fucking…and as far as I’m aware, neither have you. So, wouldn’t that mean we’re like, I dunno, exclusive or something? I mean, I’ve nothing against poly-amorous relationships, but I don’t want to be in one and if you’ve no intention of being straight with me, then I need to know so we end this now”._

_Wade sat up, looking down at Peter with a thoughtful expression. “You asking to be my ball and chain, baby-boy?”_

_“Don’t be an ass. You either want me or you don’t. I don’t do sharing”._

_Wade bit the inside of this cheek, considering Peter’s words. As tempting as it was to have Peter all to himself, Wade wasn’t ready to be tied down just yet. He was gaining a reputation and he needed to keep it up, having Peter as his main arm candy could ruin that._

_On the other hand, Peter was amazing in bed._

_No reason Peter had to find out though, right?_

_“Baby-boy if you wanna be my main squeeze, I am all down for that” Wade said jovially, laying down on his side, smiling at Peter._

_“Not main squeeze, ONLY squeeze” Peter squinted at him, mistrust in his expression, Wade rolling his eyes in an attempt to placate him._

_“Of course of course…monogramed towels, here we come!” Wade traced his initials into Peter’s chest, Peter smiling at the action._

_“Good! That makes me happy” Peter said, leaning in to kiss Wade, reaching between them both as he did so. “And when I’m happy, that means you get a happy too” he said, voice sultry as he licked at Wade’s lips._

_“I like happy”._

_\--_

_Her name was Shiklah._

_They’d raided and overthrown an enemy territory that had been trying to stake a claim in New York and well, Wade just wasn’t having it. Not only was the guy in charge dressed like a goddamn Dracula wanna-be, he was trying to pump the streets with a new type of drug AND keep all the profits for himself. Naughty boy._

_So obviously, he needed taking down a peg. And by peg, Wade meant cutting the cock-thistle’s head off._

_Whilst capturing the enemy, Wade had taken hold of his spoils and men, which included the douche-bags now ex-girlfriend Shiklah._

_Shapely, long black hair and the most come-hither lips Wade had ever seen, he decided there and then that Shiklah would be a great addition to their organization._

_Was it mainly down to the fact that she was walking around in nothing but black under-wear and a purple see-through body stocking? Or that as soon as she’d laid eyes on him, she’d licked her lips and slyly squeezed his cock in manner most-enjoyable?_

_No, but it didn’t hurt._

_Peter had left soon after the initial attack to go into the city, bored at the lack of suitable kills and going off to find his own targets, Wade relishing in the perfection of the situation. He invited Shiklah back to his rooms for a private chat, feigning indifference but once there, had pushed her up against the bedroom door and grabbed at any part of her he could get his hands on._

_Shiklah had been just as eager, running her hands over his suit and hitching a leg over his hip, grinding up against him as she struggled to undo his pants, panting that she’d heard so much about him, that she’d fantasized about this moment and well that was enough of a reason for Wade to keep going._

_She pushed him back, separating them and quickly shed her clothes leaving only her underwear on, eyes bright as she pushed him back onto his bed, straddling his lap and grinding on top of him, Wade moaning at the feel of her against his hardness. She leaned over, pushing his mask up to kiss him thoroughly, pushing her hand into his pants to grip his cock-_

_She screamed into his mouth and was jerked upwards, Wade blinking in shock as she reached up, crying out in pain as she tried to claw away the hand gripping her hair._

_Hand gripping her hair._

_Peter’s hand gripping her hair._

_Oh Fuck._

_Wade pushed himself up as Peter stared at him; still in his suit yet mask-less, expression murderous, his grip on Shiklah’s hair pulling her backwards slightly, Shiklah flailing as tears welled up in her eyes. “What THE FUCK is this?!”_

_Wade blinked at him, lost for words at being caught. “Pet...Peter…”_

_“Ahh! Please! Get him off me! It hurts!”_

_Peter growled, jerking his hand from side to side, Shiklah shrieking in pain. “Shut up bitch!”_

_“Peter, calm down now, its ahh…”_

_Peter bared his teeth at Wade. “Don’t you dare try and tell me it isn’t what it looks like!” Moving away, he pulled Shiklah off Wade’s lap, Shiklah hitting the floor hard, struggling to follow Peter as he pulled her with him out of the bedroom, Wade hurrying after him._

_“Petey c’mon now, let the nice half-naked lady go and let’s talk about this!”_

_Peter turned, holding a gun up at Wade, Shiklah wailing on the floor beside him. “Shut the fuck up Wade! You piece of shit! How could you?!”_

_Wade held up his hands, his expression turning from cajoling to scornful. “Peter, you know you can’t pull a gun on me”._

_“What, you think because I don’t use them myself, I don’t know how to? Or that I can’t? Fuck you Wade! Guns are easy! That’s WHY I don’t use them!”_

_“No, I’m saying you can’t pull a gun on me, cause you know it’s not going to kill me” Wade replied, his tone condescending as he took a step towards Peter._

_“Oh I know I can’t kill you with it” Peter said, his tone low as his expression suddenly turned frighteningly cheerful. “But it’ll stop you long enough for me to rip this bitch’s throat out and paint your fucking room with it”_

_Wade’s eyes widened as Peter pulled the trigger, the bang deafening._

_The last thing he heard was a high-pitched scream._

_Then darkness._

_\--_

_Wade blinked as he sight came back into focus, feeling that familiar itching in his head that came with his body’s regenerating abilities._

_His was spread-eagled on his back in the front room, staring at the ceiling and wondering why it tasted like copper in his mouth and what that god-awful smell was._

_Sluggishly, memories pieced themselves together in his mind and he slowly sat up, rubbing his eyes before turning to look at the door to his bedroom, left partially ajar. The rooms were dark, Wade guessed he must’ve been out for a few hours._

_“You’re up. Took you long enough”._

_Wade turned to look over his shoulder, his confidant and best assassin Natasha Romanoff standing a few feet away, leaning against a wall, an unimpressed expression plastered on her face._

_“What happened? Where’s Peter?” he asked, standing as Natasha gestured towards the bedroom with her head._

_“I heard the screams and came running but I couldn’t get near…it went quiet about an hour ago. Nobody’s been in or out, I made sure”. Her nose scrunched up, a wary yet disgusted look on her face. “It’s bad. Real bad”._

_Wade scratched at the back of his head, feeling the exit hole made in his mask from the bullet, walking past Natasha towards the bedroom, taking a deep breath before pushing the door open enough for him to peek through._

_Blood._

_It was everywhere._

_Even in the dim light Wade could see that it had soaked through the carpet, leaving dark wet stains here and there, splatters of it sprayed up the walls and curtains and various pieces of furniture._

_And there at the center of it all, sat in middle of the bed was Peter, sat curled up next to the body that had been Shiklah, now laid across the foot of the bed; her head and arms hanging off the edge, her eyes sightless and mouth open, a gaping hole where her throat used to be and her body littered with what appeared to be multiple stab wounds._

_Peter sat staring at her body, his knees pulled up to his chest, arms wrapped tightly them, tapping a foot agitatedly against the blood soaked bed, making a small squishing noise._

_Wade walked into the room cautiously, holding his arms up placating. “Peter”._

_Peter’s expression darkened but he stayed still and quiet, his gaze never leaving Shiklah’s prone body._

_Wade looked around the devastation of the room, letting out a low whistle. “Damn Petey, you go all the way when you’re angry huh?”_

_Peter turned his face away from Wade, crossing his legs at the ankles as Wade moved to sit on the edge of the bed, trying to ignore the body that leaned towards him as the bed moved under his weight. “Feel better?”_

_“No” Peter answered curtly, laying his cheek on his knees, Wade grimacing._

_“Look Peter…I…”_

_“I’m in love with you”._

_Wade stared at Peter dumbly, the silence in the room deafening. “What?”_

_Peter sighed and moved to rest his chin on his knees instead, looking at Shiklah’s body, poking her thigh with a bony finger. “You’re the first person who’s ever taken me for who I am…the first person to ever just, make me feel like I don’t need fixing…that there’s nothing wrong with the way I am. People kept telling me that I needed to just talk about my feelings, as if saying words would make the thoughts and feelings magically disappear” Peter snorted in derision, his voice low as he scratched absentmindedly at his arm. “You’re the only one who’s encouraged me to just…be me”._

_“That’s probably not a good thing” Wade said dumbly, Peter tilting his head towards him in acknowledgment. “In the eyes of the law, of society; were murderers. Serial killers…we have dents in our heads that the rest of humanity doesn’t”._

_“Morality is a self-made construct…if there were no rules to follow, regular people would readily become murderers in order to survive…we’re just able to turn it into an art-form. Kings among pawns”._

_Wade snorted. “What YA dystopian bullshit have you been reading?” He sighed, pulling off his mask. “I’m sorry Peter…if I’d known you were in love with me…”_

_“You wouldn’t have fucked me in the first place” Peter finished, voice tinged with sadness. There was pause before he sighed, uncurling from his position, turning to look at Wade. “Sorry I got blood on…everything”._

_“Yeah well you did me a favor” Wade said, looking at Shiklah’s corpse, prodding it with the toe of his boot. “She looks more appealing without a throat anyway”._

_Peter chuckled, grabbing his mask from beside him as he slid off the bed, Wade watching as he made a half-hearted attempt at cleaning blood off his lenses. “…I’m gonna go”._

_Wade swallowed, nodding as Peter walked around to where he sat, moving to face Peter fully. They stared at each other before Peter put a hand on his shoulder, kissing his forehead lightly as he squeezed his shoulder. “…bye Wade”._

_Wade stared silently, a numbness filling his being as Peter pulled his mask back on and walked away, not once looking back as he left the room, Wade listening to his footsteps as they drifted further and further away, the click of the front room door loud in the silence around him._

_“Bye Petey”._

* * *

 

Cindy Moon tried to quell the trembling in her hands as she made her way to the top floor, a tray of food in her hands, her steps echoing on the metal stairway as she ascended. Since infiltrating Deadpool’s organization over two months ago, she had been drafted into the kitchens to help prepare food, away from any action or viable information and had been desperate to find any excuse to get around one of the bigger fish in the pond, rather than eavesdrop on gossipy chefs.

And now, in a serendipitous moment, her chance had finally come.

An order had come down from Wilson, requesting that his meal to be brought to his rooms but upon having no-one available to take it to him, Cindy had volunteered, ignoring the raised eyebrows and grimaces that were thrown her way as she filled her tray with their food, walking steadily from the kitchens without a backward glance.

Biting her lip, she stepped onto the landing of the second floor, taking a deep breath before heading down the corridor to the double doors at the end, her excitement coupled with nerves growing with every step closer.

Relax, she thought to herself. Don’t mess this up. Sam and Steve are counting on you. Keep your head down, mouth shut and ears open.

Smiling as Sam’s words subconsciously came back to her, Cindy flicked her long black hair behind her shoulder as she balanced the tray with one hand, knocking loudly on the door.

“Who is it?”

Cindy cleared her throat. “Excuse me Sir, I’m from the kitchens, I have yours and Master Peter’s meals?”

There was a pause before footsteps padded closer, the handle rattling as it was turned before the door opened, Wade Wilson himself peering out at her as he held the door ajar. He looked down at her hands before opening the door fully, allowing her inside, Cindy keeping her eyes on the tray of food as she walked into the room.

She’d been expecting Mary Jane or Gwen to have opened the door, only just managing to keep her cool at the sight of a half-naked and severely scarred Wade Wilson as he closed the door and followed her, sniffing at the food. “Mmm smells good, you can put it over here”.

Cindy bowed her head, remembering what Sam had taught her as she put the tray on a nearby table, stepping away and folding her hands in front of her, keeping her eyes on the floor as Wade stepped up to the table, humming in appreciation.

“Mmm burritos and fajitas, just what I needed” he rumbled in delight, picking up a well wrapped burrito and biting into it, Cindy trying to not show disgust at his eating habits. “You new?”

She blinked, about to lift her head when she stopped. “Yes…yes sir. I’ve been here two months”.

“Hmm figures…newbies don’t like looking at their monster master” he chuckled, finishing the food in his hand before grabbing another, making noises of appreciation. Hearing a muted voice to her left, Cindy looked up as it drew closer, a boxer-clad Peter Parker walking into the room with his phone pressed to his ear, sighing as he hung up.

“That was Natasha; her contact in Hell’s Kitchen has come back to her with the plans to Kingpin’s-“he broke off as he looked up, staring at Cindy, coming to a stop in the room.

“Want a fajita Petey? They’re good” Wade offered, ignoring Cindy as he held out said food to Peter who took it, his gaze never wavering from Cindy.

“Who’re you?”

“My names Cindy, Master Peter. I’m new…I work in the kitchens” she answered quickly, hurriedly bowing her head.

“We don’t need you to stand around and watch us eat Cin-dy” Peter said haughtily, emphasizing each part of her name as he spoke. “Go back to your business”.

Cindy bit the inside of her cheek, plastering a smile on her face as she bowed again, quickly moving towards the door as Peter and Wade watched her silently, staying quiet until the door shut behind her.

Cindy pressed her ear up against the door, trying in vain to listen in but their voices were hushed, and the doors too thick to eavesdrop.

A thread of worry at being caught wound its way into her mind, Cindy hesitating a moment longer before giving up, moving back downstairs and heading back to her post in the kitchens, relaying what she’d overheard from Peter in her mind and quietly plotting how she could get the information to Sam as soon as possible.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Epic flashback of how Wade and Peter finally tied to proverbial knot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: slight non-con between Wade n Peter  
> TW: Violent sex
> 
> So this chapter is basically just a whole flashback dedicated to how Peter and Wade finally became murder-husbands, which is why its all in italics. If anyone has trouble reading it please let me know and I'll revert it back to normal but just bold it or something to make it standout. The next chapter will go back to regular storyline and any flashbacks now will not always pertain solely to Wade n Peter.

_“We need to talk”._

_Deadpool barely glanced up from where sat on his throne browsing Facebook on his phone, his deep frown visible even from under his mask._

_Natasha’s folded arms tightened slightly as he ignored her, trying to keep her expression schooled and her temper quelled. “It’s been two weeks; you need to stop”._

_Wade continued to snub her, refreshing Facebook before checking other social media sites, growling in frustration when he found nothing._

_Natasha scowled and threw her arms up in annoyance. “Dammit Wilson! Enough is enough! Peter is gone! Accept it! Move on!”_

_“Fuck off Nat”._

_Natasha bristled with indignation before storming up the dais, grabbing the phone from his hand and throwing it to the floor, the phone smashing into pieces, loud in the empty room._

_Wade stared at her, incredulous. “You’re lucky I like you, otherwise I’d have pulled the trigger already”._

_Natasha frowned at him, ignoring the gun that Wade had jabbed into her hip. “For fuck’s sake Wade this is getting pathetic. You’re our goddamn leader…stop acting like you got jilted at the prom! You fucked Peter over and you let him walk away…accept it. He’s not coming back, no matter how much you try to stalk him on his social media”._

_Wade lowered his eyes, staring pointedly at the gun he had lodged in her hip, the crease in his brow coming back._

_“The men are starting to talk Wade…they need to see their fearless leader again…not this sulky pathetic shit who shoots them because he can’t get his dick wet!”._

_“To be fair, the guys I shot had it coming….and I shot one in the thigh…he’ll be up in no time”._

_“If you don’t get your act together, there won’t be anyone left for you to shoot at! They’ll walk away from all of this, from you…and so will I”._

_Wade looked back up at her. “What happened to unending loyalty? Or were you just talking about yourself?”_

_Natasha’s expression turned pained for a moment. “I told you Wade, I’d follow you anywhere…but not down this self-destructive path. I can’t watch you do this to yourself; I won’t”._

_Wade sighed, slumping in his throne. “…It hurts Nat. It’s not the same without him here. I didn’t think I’d…miss him so much” He flicked some lint off his pants, despondent. “I thought he’d be my weakness but I…I’m worse than weak without him. I’m shit”._

_Natasha crouched in front of him, putting herself in his line of vision. “I know, I miss him too…he was such a cheeky lil shit. The men miss him too; they feared him as they feared you but they liked how black and white everything was to him. You knew where you stood with him”. She smiled slightly. “Didn’t hurt that he wasn’t bad to look at either”._

_Wade huffed a laugh, running a hand over his mask. “Damn, I miss that ass”. He looked at Natasha. “We need him back Nat…all of us. I need to get him back”. He stood up from his throne, Natasha standing with him. “I’m gonna bring him back to the fold, whatever it takes”._

_She followed as he descended. “What if he doesn’t want to come back?”_

_“We’ll cross that bridge when we get to it”._

_“Not really much of a sound plan”._

_He laughed as he made his way to the ammunitions room, going to his personal storage and pulling on his katana. “You seem to have me confused with someone of sound mind, Widow”. He turned, pulling another handgun from his lock box and loading it. “Let’s go web ourselves a spider”._

* * *

 

_Natasha sat beside Wade on the rooftop of a building, eyes roving the crowded streets below as Wade fidgeted, unable to keep still, his muscles as taunt as a bowstring. Since Peter’s departure from their lives, Natasha had kept tabs on him despite the fact that Peter had tried to erase any electronic trace of himself. She’d followed him herself, not trusting anyone with keeping track, mentally filing away everything he did and everyone he saw._

_She’d been slightly disappointed to realize that he’d tried to go back to having some semblance of normal life; going to his part-time and unfulfilling job as photographer for that arrogant asshole J. J. Jameson, going on dates and generally being a good little boy._

_But she’d seen the strain; could see it in the fake smiles he expressed, the dark shadows under his eyes from lack of sleeping, the way he would clench his fists until his knuckles turned white when speaking to people._

_Seems Wade wasn’t the only one struggling to cope._

_Spying her target, she nudged Wade with her elbow and pointed to the street below. “There. He just left that club”._

_Wade leaned over, eyes locking onto Peter as he strolled down the street, the arm of a young blonde man around his shoulders, a reserved smile on his young, beautiful face. “Looks like he made a friend”._

_Natasha glanced at Wade out of the corner of her eye, hearing his tone. “Deadpool, don’t do anything rash”._

_Deadpool snorted as he stood up. “If you got a rash Widow, go see a doctor. Me? I’m just gonna introduce myself. Friends of friends and all that”. Climbing over the rooftop edge, he jumped down and disappeared, Natasha sighing as he clattered loudly down the fire escape, hurrying to catch up._

_They made it to the ground, following the couple discreetly, staying to the alleyways and shadows. After a while the streets began to empty, the young blond man pulling Peter closer into his body, lowering his voice as they spoke. Wade blinked as the two paused, the blonde taking his arm from Peter’s shoulder and taking his hand instead, pulling him into a nearby alleyway._

_Natasha bit her lip as Deadpool’s shoulders hunched slightly. “Wade, take it easy…”_

_“Stop worrying…you worry too much and you’ll get wrinkles. Here, lemme iron those out for you” he joked, his voice light as he cocked his gun, moving to enter the alleyway, Natasha flicking her hair out her eyes as she followed, cursing under her breath as she came upon the scene._

_The young blonde man had Peter bent over, his dick hanging out of his open fly, stroking it slowly. Peter’s hands were on the wall in front of him, his face turned towards the ground, a resigned expression on his face, his pants pushed down and his shirt rucked up slightly, exposing his ass. They both turned towards the sound of boots in the alley, the blonde’s mouth open to speak, his annoyance turning to feared surprise when Wade pushed the muzzle of his gun inside his mouth harshly._

_“Seriously, New York has laws against flashers…and if you have to, at least buy yourself a decent brown trench coat to complete the look, ass-crack”._

_The young man stumbled back away from Peter, who straightened, pulling up his pants and looking at Wade and Natasha, incredulous. “What the- Natasha?! Wade!?”_

_Natasha patted his cheek as she walked past, moving to stand behind the other man, kicking him in the back of the knee and making him fall to the floor, grabbing his hair as he fell and jerking back his head, exposing his throat, eliciting a strangled gasp as she did so. “Wait! Wait man, I’m sorry-“_

_Wade pulled the gun from the man’s mouth, pushing up the bottom of his mask over his nose, a skewed grin on his face. “Honestly, didn’t peg you for the back-alley type Blondie. Then again, everyone’s got dirty little secrets nowadays don’t they?”_

_“Wade”._

_Wade straightened and looked over his shoulder at Peter who stared back at him, turmoil on his face. “Peter”._

_“What’re you doing here? Were you following me?” His eyes slid to Natasha who looked back, emotionless. “You too Nat?”_

_She shrugged in reply, Wade turning and walking up to Peter, staring down at him. “Just a concerned citizen, helping out my fellow man is all. He wasn’t even gonna prep you properly, how barbarian of him”._

_Peter drooped, eyes sliding away from Wade. “It’s none of your business what I do anymore”._

_“Actually it is…see, this is still my territory, and I’ll be damned if I would let two of my fair public walk around without the proper education they so readily need”. His voice dropped dangerously low, leaning towards Peter. “So how about we rectify that?”_

_Peter cried out as Wade grabbed him by the back of the neck and pushed him up against the wall, yanking down his pants, exposing him once again to the cold air. He grit his teeth, trying to push away from the wall, Wade leaning his full weight on his back to keep him in place. “Wade…”_

_“Now pay attention youngling, I’m gonna give you a first-hand guide at how to properly please lil ol’ Petey-pie here. First, you gotta get him all nice and loose…” Wade bit the end of one of his fingers, pulling off one of his gloves, spitting it to one-side before pushing a finger slowly inside Peter. “Mmm nice and warm in there…just needs a little TLC”._

_The young man watched, horrified at the scene, his face ashen white while Nat tutted in exasperation, looking away while keeping a firm grip on the man’s hair._

_Peter groaned at the feel of Wade’s finger inside him, his bare stomach and half-hardened cock scraping the brick, making him hiss, Wade inserting another finger inside him, slowly scissoring him. “Wade please…”_

_“Then you gotta move ‘em around a lil…get him writhing around, he’ll start to relax after a while. And if you push up just right-“Wade pushed inside, Peter letting out a stuttered gasp as he pressed against a bundle of nerves, his cock hardening fully as he instinctively rose up on his tiptoes. “He’ll start making the sweetest noises”._

_“Please why…why’re you…”_

_Natasha pressed a blade to the man’s throat, silencing him instantly, Wade shooting him a glare before continuing._

_“If he’s having trouble relaxing, it’s always nice to play with his cock at the same time. Quid pro quo and all that jazz” he continued, his voice conversational as he let go of Peter’s neck to reach around his front, stroking his cock, Peter moaning loudly as his hips jerked, moving of their own accord, fingernails scraping against the wall as he went to clench his fists._

_“Mmm look-it how much he’s into it, isn’t it a pretty sight? Best damn thing I’ve seen all week…well-“he paused, his voice lowering. “Actually two weeks”._

_Peter looked over his shoulder at Wade, his eyes lidded as he panted. “Wade-“he was cut off as Wade pushed up inside him again, hitting that bundle of nerves, Wade beginning to breathe heavily as Peter cried out._

_“Now…now we got him nice and loose, you can put it inside”. He let go of Peter’s cock, undoing his own fly and pulling out his erection, stroking it hard. “Just remember that in Petey’s case-“he pulled his fingers from out of Peter, holding onto his hip as he guided his cock, pushing inside Peter who gasped in response. “-ah fuck…nngh in Petey’s case you gotta…fuck, you gotta go balls-deep…he needs to FEEL it”. He pushed inside Peter, sinking more and more into Peter then pushing even further when Peter was fully seated, stretching the pliant ring of muscle more-so, Peter letting out a strangled cry, rising up on his tip-toes once more to meet him._

_Wade bit his lower lip, flexing his fingers against the flesh of Peter’s hip. “Mmm feels good doesn’t it Petey?”_

_The man shut his eyes, not wanting to see anymore, wishing he was anywhere but there, Natasha pressing the point of her blade into his throat as she crouched beside him, whispering into his ear. “Open your eyes”._

_“No please…no more, I’m sorry-“_

_Natasha pressed her blade more forcefully, the man whining before he opened his eyes, watching as Wade began to thrust hard and fast into Peter, letting out stuttered breaths every so often._

_Peter’s legs trembled, struggling to keep standing under the pressure, shutting his eyes as he bit his lip, whining in pleasure. Wade moved a hand from Peter’s hips to his throat, gripping it slightly before pulling Peter up, making him arch his back, his head resting on Wade’s shoulder, pressing his bare stomach and cock into the brick wall, which scraped against it with every thrust, grazing him and drawing blood. “Wade…mngh Wade please…”_

_“You gonna cum Baby-boy? You gonna cum for me?” Wade growled into his ear, biting at the crook of his neck, Peter reaching back with a hand to grasp at the back of Wade’s head, the other moving to grip Wade’s ass, encouraging._

_“Ahhngh yes…yes please…ngh I-I”_

_Wade gripped hold firmly of Peter, turning them both to face Natasha and the young man, Natasha quickly moving out of the way as Wade let go of Peter’s hips, thrusting erratically into him as he jerked Peter off, Peter whining loudly as he came over the man’s face, the man squeezing his eyes shut as he tried to escape the splatter._

_Wade came inside Peter, resting his chin on Peter’s shoulder tiredly as he sagged, sliding his arms around Peter’s middle, both panting in unison, out of breath. “And that, is how you satisfy a Spider-Man” he chuckled, smirking smugly at the man kneeling before them. “Oh dear, what a mess we made. Oh well. We’ll just have to do what everyone does with a used condom…put it with the rest of the trash”._

_The man stared at Wade in horror as he nodded to Natasha, Natasha nodding back before grabbing the man by the back of the head, dragging him away with her, the young man struggling against her as she walked, shouting for all his worth, his voice hoarse even as they disappeared from Wade’s sight._

_Wade heaved a tired sigh, pulling his cock out from Peter’s ass with a hiss and stuffing it back into his pants, glancing at Peter who stared up at nothing, his chest heaving with exertion, his body shaking against Wade’s. “Peter?”_

_Peter closed his eyes, pressing his lips together as they started to tremble, stifling his tears. He turned, burrowing his head in Wade’s shoulder, gripping ahold of the front of his costume, Wade picking him up as Peter’s legs finally buckled out from under him, cradling him firmly in his arms._

_“Take me home Wade”._

* * *

 

_Peter sat cross-legged across from Wade on the bed, a pout on his face, his arms folded tightly together. Wade sat with his back resting against the headboard, staring back at Peter impassively, the two seemingly at an impasse._

_They had arrived back at Wade’s lair, the men trying not to openly stare as Wade had carried Peter through them and straight up to his room, his door slamming shut behind him. Peter had wriggled out his grasp, wandering into the bathroom and pulling the door shut behind him, Wade pulling off his weaponry and mask, leaving them by the bedside table before pacing restlessly while he waited for Peter, glancing at the door every so often with worry. After several agonizing minutes Peter emerged, freshly showered and wearing only his t-shirt and boxers, his other clothes in a small pile in his hands, a neutral expression on his gorgeous features._

_“Alright Wade, let’s talk”._

_And so here they sat, neither saying a word as they sat across from each other, the silence weighing heavily between them. Wade shifted, fighting the urge to scratch at himself. “So…”_

_Peter’s frown deepened, Wade clamping his mouth shut with a click of his teeth, eyes sliding off to the side. He felt intimidated and wasn’t sure why exactly. “Peter…”_

_“What do you want from me Wade?”_

_Wade blinked, looking back at Peter. “What?”_

_“You ask me to join your gang and constantly hit on me, even despite the fact I tried to kill you several times. We start fucking but as soon as I tell you I want to be exclusive, you try and fuck someone else behind my back. I leave but then find you’ve been keeping tabs on me and stalking me to the point where you intervene and fuck me in front of my date for the evening”. Peter’s frown deepened into a scowl. “Who you then killed. Forget sending mixed messages, you’re sending me scrambled egg in an envelope Wade…so tell me, right now, what the fuck do you want from me?”_

_Wade rubbed the top of his head, considering. “Honestly Petey, I have no fucking clue. At first it was because, hey, am Deadpool. Un-fucking-touchable. My rep is getting as big as my dick babe, I need people to know I’m top dog. I thought maybe if I just had you on my arm instead of a big-tittie committee in my bedroom, people might think I’m soft, might-”_

_Peter held up a hand, cutting him off. “I get it Wade…but can I just say, that’s the biggest load of shit I’ve ever heard. Not to mention insulting. But please, go ahead, try and make more excuses”._

_Wade frowned. “People could come after you”._

_A snort of derision. “Spider-Man’s a well-known serial killer; even the police haven’t tried to come after me yet, which is more than I can say about you”._

_Wade opened his mouth to retort, pausing before snapping it with a click of his teeth. No argument there; Wade had been fending off more and more police advances lately. It seemed the more well-known he became, the more interesting he became to the pig brigade. Odd._

_When it became evident that Wade wouldn’t go on, Peter leaned forward slightly. “Well? What about the stalking?”_

_Wade shrugged uncomfortably, looking away. “To be fair, that was mostly Natasha”._

_Peter rolled his eyes, making a noise of disgust in the back of his throat as Wade sat up, reaching his limit. “I don’t know ok?! I DON’T KNOW! I fucked up big time and I just…when you left, everything went to shit. The guys were restless, Natasha was pissed and I…” The fight left him just as quickly, Wade flopping back against the headboard with a clunk, looking off to the side morosely. “I just…missed you”._

_Peter’s expression faltered slightly, lips twisting as he went quiet, expression thoughtful. He shuffled forward, coming closer to Wade and grabbing his attention again. “Wade…if we do this, if I agree to come back-“he paused, holding a hand up as Wade sat up straighter, his eyes lighting up in hope. “IF…I come back…we need rules. And you need to swear by them or else I walk out that door and I don’t come back…ever”._

_Wade bit his lip, stopping himself from curling it. “Rules? I don’t obey society’s so called “rules” why would I obey yours?”_

_Peter raised an eyebrow and sat back, re-folding his arms. “If you really need to ask that question, then I should just get up and leave right now”._

_They stared at one another, the tension thick between them before Peter finally sighed, his expression turning tired. “Look Wade…I love you. I only have two rules; one is that there are certain people that, no matter what happens, you can’t kill them without my say-so. I know that’s asking a lot but I have reasons, which I’ll explain if you agree”._

_“And rule number two?”_

_Peter paused before he spoke again, his voice quiet. “I want to be yours…completely. I want to be the one you wake up to and the last one you see before you sleep. I want to be by your side when you lay waste to a cock-hole that gets ideas above his station in our city. I want to help you make decisions; be the one you come to for advice, in all things. In short; I want it all”. His expression went cold, voice hardening. “Or nothing at all”._

_Wade stared at Peter, contemplative, giving his words serious thought. Peter waited as Wade went quiet, his gaze drifting off, eyes glazing as the wheels in his head turned with Peter’s ultimatum._

_Because that’s exactly what it was._

_Peter couldn’t go through it again. He didn’t want to go back to whatever sense of normalcy he lied his way through; didn’t want to go back to living that bland existence, where his blood boiled at the sight of shit-bags roaming the street, free to hurt and maim and do whatever the fuck they pleased while innocent people struggled by._

_But he couldn’t get his heart broken again. Not by Wade; the only person Peter had ever felt a connection to, the only person to really SEE Peter and not shy away, not smile politely through gritted teeth and tell him he needed help, that everything would be better if he just TALKED about it._

_The only person to want both Peter and Spider-Man._

_Peter blinked as Wade’s eyes re-focused, sitting up as Wade turned his grey gaze to Peter, steeling himself for the worst. “Well?”_

_Wade paused then grinned hideously._

_“Show me the dotted line, Spidey; am all yours”._


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cindy makes contact, Wade is concerned and Steve has a revelation that has him calling an old friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah, here's another chapter, as an apology for the long wait between chapters hehe.
> 
> Honestly, this chapter was supposed to go with the last one but the flashback became so long and encompassing I decided to split them into one flashback chapter and one regular storyline chapter. So they may be smaller chapters overall, but at least they're released close to each other and are coherent.

Sam yawned as he wandered through the street market, vaguely interested in the fresh fruit and vegetable stalls that he saw as he passed, sipping his lukewarm coffee with all the pretense of a meandering Sunday morning shopper. He wore a non-conspicuous black baseball cap pulled low over his face, a white muscle t-shirt and black tight jeans, a checked long-sleeve shirt tied loosely around his waist, his converse tattered with over-use.

Throwing his half-drunk coffee into a nearby trash-can, he went over to a fruit stall, hesitating before buying an apple, biting into it as he carried on walking.

Discreetly glancing around, he saw no sign of Cindy or anyone else from Deadpool’s litany of followers, checking the time on his watch then pulling out his phone to check the message that had been sent via a burner phone.

_“Market Street, 11:55pm”._

It was now on the hour and still nothing. He tried not to be too worried, it was only five minutes after all. But the longer he hung around, the more suspicious he looked and he couldn’t keep wandering the market forever. Even if he didn’t have a tail, one of the stall owners was bound to notice eventually, maybe even call the police or confront him themselves.

Sighing inwardly, Sam made his way back to the mobile coffee vendor as he finished his apple, throwing the core into a nearby trashcan before joining the small queue and delving into his pocket for some spare change. Might as well stock up on the caffeine while he had the chance.

A person joined the queue behind him, Sam stepping forward to give them some space, trying not to be too annoyed when they moved closer into his personal space.

“Sorry I’m late, I had to make sure I wasn’t followed”.

Sam straightened, glancing around the square before pulling his phone from his pocket, pretending to answer it and holding it to his ear. “You ok? We were getting worried” he asked, his voice low as he directed it at the person behind him, lowering his head so that it looked like he was talking into his phone.

Cindy smiled, tapping away at her phone, pretending to be engrossed. Despite the fact she was no longer his student, Sam couldn’t seem to let go of his protectiveness over her. But she couldn’t hold it against her former mentor. Despite the fact she had fought for the position she was in, it didn’t mean that almost being found out didn’t scare her to death.

“I’m fine…just trying to keep my head down like you taught me. Plus it’s been hard to get any substantial information. For all Wilson’s a degenerate and a psychopath, he runs a tight ship. Nobody talks about the jobs they do or anything pertaining to them. I was lucky to get the info I did”.

Sam glanced over his shoulder. “What happened? What did you find?”

“I was tasked with taking dinner to Wilson’s room the other night and overheard part of a phone conversation between Parker and Romanoff. His exact words to Wilson were “her contact in Hell’s Kitchen has come back to her with the plans to Kingpin’s-“. That’s all I got before he noticed I was there and stopped talking”.

Sam blinked, only just stopping himself from turning to look at her, schooling his expression. “Kingpin? You’re sure?”

“Definitely. You think he’s about to make his move? Parker mentioned plans…from the context of the conversation, I’m assuming he means building and city plans, which would show Kingpin’s territories”.

Sam chewed his lip. Kingpin and Wilson. Shit. “That would explain why Deadpool’s been AWOL the last couple of weeks. If you’re right and Wilson is planning to move against Kingpin, that means bloodshed. An all-out war on the streets of New York”.

“I’m sorry I don’t have more-“

“No this is…shit, you did great Cindy. This information…we can work with this”.

“I’ll try and find out more but it might be a while…they’ve been keeping me pretty busy in the kitchens, trying to keep me buried. But it’s not impossible”.

Sam pretended to hang up the call, stuffing his phone back into his pocket. “Just be careful Cindy…were desperate for info, but not at the cost of your life. If you smell trouble, get the hell out of there ok?”

Cindy smiled softly, restraining herself from touching him reassuringly. “I hear ya. Give Steve my best”.

Sam paid for his coffee, nodding his thanks to the vendor before turning to Cindy, hoping to give her a smile of encouragement but she had already vanished back into the heavy crowd, an older woman with a bad perm job standing in her place behind him.

Sighing heavily, Sam tugged at his baseball cap as he moved with purpose back to his parked car, pulling out his phone and texting Steve to set up a meeting to discuss Cindy’s information.

* * *

 

Wade clattered up the metal staircase to his and Peter’s floor, a beer in either hand as he whistled a tune to himself. It had been a slow day today; since Peter’s phone call with Natasha, they’d decided to wait for her return before doing anything, which had freed up some time for them both. They’d decided to chill out watching whatever crap came to mind on Netflix, snacking and drinking and making out as and when they felt like it. Nobody had had cause to disturb them and so they’d spent the day with just themselves as company, reveling in the moment.

Having run out of drinks, Wade had decided to go grab them each a beer, feeling a need to quickly stretch his legs as well as check that everything was still running smoothly, as it was per usual. He smiled widely as he nudged open their door, kicking it shut behind them then stopped when he heard low voices, coming from the bedroom.

Tiptoeing across the room as quietly as he could, Wade peered around the doorway, blinking in surprise when he found Peter and Natasha standing by the vanity table, both intently looking at some pieces of paper, quietly conversing. Natasha was leaning back against it, arms folded as was her usual stance, her eyes on Peter, following every word he said. Peter stood with a hand on his hip, running his finger over the pages every now and again, looking from the paper to Natasha then back again, his expression intense.

Pulling back, Wade closed his eyes, straining to hear but they were too quiet, Wade only managing to catch the words ‘Steve’, ‘disappear’ and ‘hospital’.

Deciding he’d been gone long enough, Wade knocked on the door, walking in with a smile. “Ready for another beer babe...oh hey Nat. Didn’t realize you were back already”.

Natasha straightened as Peter moved to Wade, taking his beer and kissing his cheek as Natasha gathered the papers together, wrapping an elastic band around them. “Sir. I have the info you requested from my sources inside Kingpin’s camp. Would you like to hear them now or should I call together a briefing?”

Wade opened his mouth to answer when Peter cut in instead. “I’d like you to brief us now…if that’s ok?” he asked, looking at Wade for approval.

Wade crinkled his brow, suspicious. “I…guess so but any particular reason why, honey?”

Peter’s brow creased, pouting slightly at his bottle of beer. “That girl…the one from the kitchens who served us yesterday…I don’t like her”.

Wade spluttered his drink, wiping at his chin. “Seriously? That’s the reason?”

“I don’t like the idea of her listening to our plans…she feels…off, to me. I’d rather we discussed it here between us, then gave everyone the basics once we’ve decided how were going to handle it”.

Natasha frowned. “Cindy’s been through the vetting process Peter…did your Spidey-sense go off while she was around?”

Peter shrugged, pout deepening as he picked at the label on his bottle, Wade taking another sip, watching him before putting an arm around his waist, pulling Peter into his body. “No problem Baby-boy…we’ll do it your way”.

Peter blinked up at him. “Really? It doesn’t bother you?”

“Nah, your instincts with this sort of stuff are always on the mark, honey bun. I trust you” he replied, kissing Peter’s forehead who smiled, turning into Wade’s body and kissing him on the lips.

“And I love you” he said sweetly, leaning up on his tiptoes to kiss Wade more deeply, Wade reciprocating, arm clutching around Peter’s waist tighter as Natasha rolled her eyes, folding her arms again.

“Can you save this until after I’ve at least left the room guys?”

They stopped, Peter grinning at Natasha who smiled back in exasperation, Wade draining his bottle. Natasha’s fondness for Peter almost exceeded Wade’s own, seeing him not just as a boss, but also like the younger brother she’d never had.

They sat on the bed, Natasha pulling over the chair from the vanity table and sitting on it as she began to fill them in on what she knew, the discussion turning serious.

Wade glanced at Peter as their discussion went on, reminding himself as time went on to question him about what he’d seen, trying to placate the worry he felt at being in the dark and mentally filing away the fact that Peter hadn’t reciprocated Wade’s proclamation of trust.

* * *

 

Steve worried at his thumbnail as he went over the information they had been given from Cindy, Sam sat across from him, watching the different emotions flicker on Steve’s face. “Kingpin? You’re absolutely sure?”

“Plain as day”

“Shit” Steve leant back in his chair, wiping a hand tiredly over his face with a groan. “I knew it had to be something but Kingpin? I didn’t realize their relationship had soured so much”.

“Did they even really have one to begin with though?” Sam questioned, folding his arms as he leaned back in his own chair, putting a foot up on the edge of Steve’s desk. “Or were they just circling each other until the timing was right?”

“It explains so much; Wilson’s recent jaunt, the current rumble of activity we’ve started seeing from Kingpin’s lackeys…” Steve tapped his mouth with a finger, thoughts racing. “This is big Sam”.

“Tell me about it. Cindy said it’s a tight squeeze but she’s sure she can find more. I’ve told her to keep her head down and get out if it gets too hot”.

Steve nodded absentmindedly, his gaze becoming focused on a point on the ceiling, fingers tapping a rhythm on the desktop. His eyes widened minutely and his fingers stopped, his breath stilling for a moment. “Do you think…do you think they’ll have a meet?”

Sam blinked. “It’s possible…it’s not usually Deadpool’s style, he prefers to go in guns blazing and just mow the opposition down”.

“But it’s not Peter’s style…or Kingpin’s for that matter” Steve sat up, eyes lighting up as he looked at Sam, a plan beginning to formulate. “If there was going to be any sort of confrontation between the two factions, both Peter and Kingpin would want a sit-down first…see if they can’t air out their grievances and come to an amenable solution before they settle on bloodshed”.

Sam sat up, looking at Steve incredulously. “Are you saying what I think you’re saying?”

“Imagine it Sam; Kingpin, Deadpool AND Peter, all in the same room at the same time! We can take out three birds with one goddamn stone! Stop this blood-shed before it even hits the streets!” Steve stood up excitedly, moving the mass of papers around on his desk as he searched. “I need you to get a message to Cindy; see if she can dig anything else up! Dates, times anything at all in relation to this! We need to be ready for when it goes down!”

“Steve this is…are you sure you want to do this based on a hunch?”

Steve found his phone, standing as he looked at Sam, his expression bordering on desperation. “Even if I’m wrong about Peter, I’m not wrong about Kingpin, Sam. He’ll insist on it; it’s his way of doing dealings. I know it’s a long shot but my gut is telling me that this is it and I…I trust it”.

Sam raised his hands in surrender, standing up from his chair. “Don’t worry Steve, I trust your gut too heh. Lemme work on getting that message to Cindy and I’ll report back as soon as I can”.

“Great. Afterwards, we’ll gather what information we have on Kingpin’s territories and cross reference the data with what we have on Deadpool. Meet me back here as soon as your done” Steve followed Sam out the door, moving away towards the office kitchenette.

“What about you?”

“I’m going to make myself a fresh pot of coffee…then I’m making a call to an old friend in Hell’s Kitchen”.

* * *

 

Matt Murdock groaned as his phone began to blare loudly, burrowing his face in his pillow and hoping against hope that if he just ignored it, said caller would get the idea and go the fuck away.

When the calling became more insistent, he groaned louder and reached up to the bedside table, fumbling momentarily before clutching the offending object, answering the call and holding it up to his ear. “It’s too early, go away”.

He became more alert as he listened, struggling to sit up and batting the arm that was slung tiredly over his waist away from his, sitting on the edge of his bed. He nodded, making non-committal noises as they conversed, giving short sharp answers as the other occupant of the bed patted the space where he had been, eventually patting his lower back before moving closer, slinging his arm once more around Matt’s waist, Matt ignoring it as he continued to listen.

Eventually the call ended, Matt giving the caller is acquiescence before hanging up with a sigh, putting his phone back on the table and running a hand through his tousled hair.

“Wassup? S’it ‘mportant?”

Matt turned, a ghost of a smile on his face as he slid his hand over the arm around his waist, writing the word “WORK” on the skin of the bicep, using the point of his finger for pressure.

“Mngh boring. Back to bed, s’nice here. Sexy here”

Matt scoffed, tracing the word “NO”, huffing when the man gave a whine in response, the arm around his waist tightening. Turning fully, he leaned over the prone form to the other bedside table, fumbling for a moment before finding what he wanted, grabbing the hearing aid and pulling up the man’s arm from his waist, placing it gently in the palm of his hand.

The man sighed, sitting up in bed as he attached the aid, exasperation written all over his features as he finished and turned it on. “C’mon, ten minutes tops, is all I need and you know it…thought I’d get that in before you can try and harm my ego, by the way”.

Matt smiled, eyebrows raised mockingly. “Beating me to the punch now? However will I get my kicks?” he asked, tone jovial as the other nipped at his shoulder playfully.

“I’m sure I can figure something out in those ten minutes you’re gonna give me” he replied, Matt chuckling as he was pushed unresisting back down on to the bed, a hand sliding between their bodies and squeezing his crotch, his body responding to the touch already.

“Straight to the point as usual…no wonder you’re a master marksman, Hawkeye” Matt said, inhaling sharply at the other’s touch.

Clint Barton leaned up and over Matt, a sleepy yet wide grin on his face. “You know it…and right now, all eyes are on you”.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Cindy Moon flashback and a bit of Wade and Peter together time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhh I am so sorry for the long wait! It's been 84 years....since I actually got to sit down and write anything!
> 
> So for any of you that don't follow my Tumblr, I've had an extremely busy two months which left me lil time to just sit and write. Hopefully that's all now died down *crosses fingers* and I've planned to work on the next chapter to be out by end of August. 
> 
> Enjoy!

_Cindy creased her brow as she threw a punch at the bag, another following in quick succession, a bead of sweat rolling down her temple as she fought against her imaginary foe, only stopping when her fists began to ache. She rolled her shoulders, keeping the stiffness out of them, brushing the back of her gloved hand over her forehead as she tried in vain to keep stray hairs and sweat out of her vision._

_She'd been down in the gym a good few hours now, working out on the equipment before deciding to keep up with her training, retrieving her boxing gloves from her locker and going a few rounds with a punching bag, carrying on even as the gym emptied, leaving her the only soul left to vent her frustrations._

_Huffing, she squared her shoulders and went to start another set when movement in her peripheral caught her eye, straightening to see her friend and mentor Sam Wilson leaning in the doorway, a sober expression on his face instead of the usual smirk of amusement._

_"_ _Figured I'd find you here" he said in lieu of a greeting, Cindy holding out her hands to stop the swinging bag, using her teeth to open the catch on one of her gloves and pulling it off as she walked over to him, stuffing it under her arm so she could pull off the other._

_"_ _Never a reason not to be" she replied, raising an eyebrow at him in curiosity. "Any particular reason you're looking for me?"_

_Sam gave her a quick once over then nodded his head, motioning for her to follow, Cindy's curiosity tripling as she followed him out of the gym and up into the main office area of the department, both greeting other officers that they passed._

_Cindy chewed her lip, anxiety rising as they veered away from the bull pen. "Sam, what's going on?"_

_Sam carried on, either ignoring or unhearing her, Cindy's raised eyebrow turning downward into a frown._

_They carried on in silence until they finally stopped in front of a door, Cindy looking at in Sam in surprise. "Here?! Shouldn't I have at least showered and changed or something?!"_

_Sam's lips puckered as he looked over his shoulder at her, a tell Cindy had picked up on, knowing he was trying to stifle a smile. "He wanted you ASAP...its important"._

_Cindy blew out a breath as Sam knocked on the door, straightening her back and lifting her head as a gruff voice acknowledged them, Sam pushing open the door and holding it open for her._

_Walking in, Cindy stood before Director Nick Fury, saluting him as she fought off fatigue. "Director Fury Sir. Cindy Moon, reporting"._

_"_ _Thanks for coming in Moon" the Director responded, gesturing to the empty seat across from him, Cindy hesitating before taking a seat, Sam stood a foot or so behind her with arms folded, the tension in the room palpable._

_Fury stared at her, gaze unwavering as he tented his fingers, tapping the tips of his index together before speaking. "I've been looking over your files Ms. Moon, and I have to say I'm quite impressed...not an easy feat, as Sam can attest I'm sure"._

_There was a noise from Sam behind her but she didn't look, keeping her eyes firmly on the Director. She nodded slowly, acknowledging his compliment, waiting for him to get to the crux of the matter._

_The Director hesitated before holding up a file, sitting back in his chair. "Hard-working, dedicated, flexible when necessary. Intelligent. Trustworthy. Just a few of the words used to describe you. And not just from Sam. From your commanding officers, fellow cadets' etcetera". He waved the file towards her then threw it across the desk, landing with a loud slap on her side. "You've been recommended for an extremely dangerous assignment Ms. Moon. And even though, in the usual circumstances, a recommendation might be enough, the fact that you're not yet a fully qualified member of the force is making me hesitate". He gestured to the file, Cindy pausing before reaching forward, eyes widening when she opened it._

_A picture of Deadpool, in full mercenary gear, stared back at her; the file containing a grainy photo from a security camera which meant the image was slightly blurred, distorting his picture and making him look even more sinister than usual. She swallowed, repressing a shudder as she read through the file which consisted of only three pages, one of which was the photograph. The others, just lists of possible killings and drug gangs he might be related to, as well as affiliations with other seedy members of the underground. "Forgive my ignorance Sir but, what exactly is it that I've been recommended for?"._

_"_ _We want you to go undercover into Deadpool's gang and help us bring it down from the inside"._

_Cindy turned in her chair towards the voice, blinking when she found Steve Rogers stood in the corner of the room behind her, arms folded as he leaned up against the wall. He smiled at her, straightening then walking to Fury's side, Cindy moving to watch him, realizing how tired he looked. Like he hadn't slept in days._

_"_ _We've been tracking Deadpool and his followers for some time now, trying to connect him in some way to various crimes. But as flamboyant as he likes to be, he's also ridiculously elusive; we've never been able to lay even a single parking ticket on him". Steve ran a hand through his hair, blowing out a breath noisily. "We've been thinking of different ways to pin him down but it's been nigh on impossible and now with a suspected serial killer in his midst, it's become implausible. In all honesty, sending someone in undercover was our Plan Z option; we really didn't want to go there"._

_"_ _So basically you're desperate?" Cindy asked, the question more a rhetorical statement, Steve grinning lopsided at her._

_"_ _Pretty much"._

_"So why now? What's changed?"._

_Steve hesitated, tapping his fingers against Fury's desktop, glancing at both Sam and the Director before his eyes landed back on Cindy, contemplative. "What do you know about Spider-Man, Cindy?"._

_Cindy blinked, thrown by the question. "Not much...just that he was an up and coming superhero slash vigilante...however, he's been pretty silent for a few years now. There are rumors, but nothing concrete"._

_Steve looked down at his fingers, his tapping slowing until it stopped altogether, his hand slowly closing into a fist. "His name is Peter Parker...he was sixteen when he decided to become a superhero and donned the red and blue suit of Spider-Man. However a...personal tragedy...in his life, caused him to spiral and instead of saving people, he turned to killing...he's been consistently keeping under our radar and we've never been able to place him at the scene of any of the killings". He ran a hand through his hair, his expression barely masking his emotions. "One working alone is bad enough but the two of them working together? Well, I don't think I need to paint a picture"._

_Cindy gaped at him. "But...you know his name!? All this information...why hasn't he been brought in?"._

_"_ _It's hard to pin a killing on someone who technically doesn't exist" Fury growled out, his one eye staring at her coldly. "We've got nothing we can pin on Deadpool, even less on Parker. Hence, why you're here". He leaned forward, his voice lowered conspiratorially as Steve turned away, clearly unable to carry on the conversation. "I'm not going to bullshit you Moon, this assignment will be difficult and dangerous. You'll have to keep your head down and your ears open; report any information you can on a moment's notice, and watch your back at all times. You have to be invisible but vital. Do you think you can do this?"._

_Cindy bit her lip, staring down at the file, at the grainy photo of Deadpool. She took a deep breath and released it slowly, closing her eyes when she realized she was trembling slightly, wringing her hands in an effort to calm herself._

_A hand touched her shoulder, Sam's reassuring presence next to her. "You don't have to do this if you don't want to Cindy. We'll find some other way; you can stay here, finish the training, qualify with the rest and go into regular work. No one will think less of you"._

_Cindy was quiet for a moment, keeping her eyes closed, blocking out the others in the room. "It is the less dangerous option, isn't it?"_

_The room went quiet, Cindy opening her eyes and looking up at the Director, resolve hardening her expression. "But who's to say I won't be shot dead in the street by Deadpool and his gang of thugs? Or killed by Spider-Man one night in some dirty alley just because he didn't like the color of my hair?" She looked at each of them in turn then stood, handing the folder back to Fury and saluting him. "Cindy Moon, ready and willing to accept this assignment Sir!"._

_Fury paused, then smiled. "Excellent. Let's get to work"._

_\--_

Peter stared out of his bedroom window, eyes roving over the docks and bay that it overlooked, watching the way the waves lapped at the dilapidated boats that had been abandoned in the harbor, rocking to and fro on the waves, tethered to the piers by rotten rope that had somehow managed to last despite the constant battering from the elements.

He sometimes likened himself to that rope; rotten at his core but still strong, still steady, despite everything that the world threw at him.

Arms slid around his waist, a warm solid form at his back and he instinctively leaned back into it, feeling Wade's chin rest on the crown of his head, a reassuring point of pressure. "Everything ok Baby-Boy?" When Peter didn't answer, he lowered his voice, warmth and understanding in his tone. "One of those days huh?".

Peter nodded then thought about it and shrugged instead. After hearing what Nat had to say and talking through their next move, a feeling of melancholia had washed over him, making him feel numb and listless. He wanted nothing more than to curl up under a blanket with a hot drink and sit by the window, be hypnotized by the waves and the clouds as they drifted in the world beyond the window and not have to think. He was suddenly hit with a wave of nostalgia and sagged into Wade's form more, putting his own arms over Wade's as Wade kissed the top of his head. "I might go visit Aunt May...haven't seen her for a while. I miss her".

"Be sure to ring beforehand. She hates surprise visits" Wade murmured into his hair, arms tightening momentarily around his middle. "You ok to answer some questions babe?".

Peter sighed and closed his eyes. "Not really but I'll try. What's up?".

"How come you don't like that girl? The one from the kitchens?".

Peter grit his teeth, tensing slightly as he thought about her. "...she...reminds me of her".

"Who?".

Peter paused before he answered, his voice quiet. "The throat-less whore".

Wade flinched.

Shiklah. Of course. THAT'S why she'd looked so damn familiar.

The day she'd brought their food, Wade had felt like he'd seen her before but couldn't place her. Obviously the face was different, and her body was a lil less full than Shiklah's in places but overall...

He kissed the top of Peter's head again. "You do realize that not every woman with black hair is her right? And Nat had her vetted...are you saying you don't trust Widow's process?".

Peter sighed in exasperation. "No. I just...don't like the reminder. It wasn't exactly a pleasant time for us if you recall".

Wade hummed in agreement, moving to kiss Peter's neck as Peter leaned his head to one side and closed his eyes, giving him access. "Can see your point babe. Maybe just avoid her? Or you know...talk to her? Get to know her, let her show you herself that you ain't got nothing to worry about".

"You sound like you know her well already".

Wade snorted and nipped his skin. "We had a lil chat before you came in...she's alright I 'spose. Lil quiet".

"You said you had questions?".

Rolling his eyes, Wade leaned back up, resting his cheek on Peter's head instead. "You and Nat were talking about something before I came in earlier...what was it?".

Again, Peter paused as if considering how to answer before sighing, his index finger stroking the back of Wade's hand languidly. "We were finalizing our back up plans, in case one or both of us is caught".

Wade blinked and straightened, looking down at the fluffy spikes of Peter's head. "You think about stuff like that?".

"Yeah don't you?" Peter turned in his grip, twisting himself to look up at Wade yet keep his back to Wade's chest. "I have a few different ones but this one I think will be the most likely scenario, with how things are turning out recently".

Wade pursed his lips, looking down at Peter. "Do I get to know?".

"No". Peter turned back to the window, his finger resuming its trailing over Wade's hand. "I think its better if only Nat and I know...Natasha's the least likely out of all of us to get caught if things go down...she'll be our best bet of a way out if we do get caught".

Curling his lip, Wade sneered, unable to keep the disdain from his voice. "What, you don't trust me anymore?".

"You're a psychopath with violent tendencies whose healing factor makes him nigh on immortal, would you trust you?" Peter replied, his voice flat yet light with a hint of amusement. Wade looked at their reflections in the window pane, seeing a slight smirk on Peter's face and bent his head, pushing his nose into the juncture of Peter's neck where it met his shoulder.

"Well when you put it that way, it sounds kinda bad. Sounds kinda sexy too though...". He licked and nibbled at Peter's skin as Peter chuckled, Peter's breath hitching slightly as he ran his lips over his skin.

"Do you always have your brain in your pants?".

"Not mine...yours" Wade murmured, his hand pushing into the waistband of Peter's pants and cupping his cock, grinning when it hardened almost instantly, Peter letting out a deep shaky breath. Wade leaned away from Peter's neck as Peter tilted his head back to look up at him, rubbing the tip of his nose against Peter's, their eyes lidding.

"Well at least that's one thing I can trust you with", Peter said, lifting his arm up and bending it so that he could cradle the back of Wade's head with his hand, licking at Wade's lips slowly before pulling him down to properly seal his lips over Wade's, tongues wriggling to meet and stroke the other as Wade's hand moved inside his pants, stroking him firmly.

Peter hummed in his throat, feeling Wade's erection press insistently into his ass cheek, bending his knees slightly to rub himself against it, Wade pulling him more firmly against his body before pulling them both back towards the bed, Peter breaking away to turn to look at him fully as Wade pulled him on top, Peter straddling his hips as he leaned down to kiss him again.

They struggled out of their clothes, not wanting to break the kiss yet wanting to feel each other's body more, to let skin slide against skin. Wade reached inside his pillow case as Peter discarded his pants, handing the tube of lube to Peter who took it and slicked up his own fingers, dropping it to the bed top before leaning up, a hand on Wade's chest to steady himself as he fucked himself open on his fingers, biting his lip at the stretch when he pushed in two then three, Wade watching hungrily.

When he was open enough Peter reached beneath him, positioning Wade's cock then sinking slowly onto it, his head rolling back as he moaned low, Wade gripping his thighs as Peter sunk down onto him, his exhale unsteady. His hands slid up and down Peter's thighs, reassuring as Peter bobbed up and down, slowly pushing Wade further in each time until he was fully seated, snug and warm and deep inside Peter.

He rested both of his hands on Wade's chest, looking down at him with hungry lidded eyes as he began to rock back and forth slowly, Wade's mouth opening in appreciative pleasure as he watched Peter ride him. "Fuck, you look gorgeous up there Baby-Boy".

Peter kept his pace steady but rocked slightly harder, Wade's grip tightening before he let go, holding Peter's dick with one hand, thumbing the head and slit in slow circles, Peter's blunt nails digging into the ruined flesh of his chest, scratching slightly. He began to thrust up, meeting Peter's motions with his own, pushing that little bit deeper every time, Peter whining in appreciation when he did so.

Bending his knees, Wade planted his feet on the bed, intent on moving faster, to speed up and increase the pleasure when Peter shook his head, bending forward to kiss him lightly. "No, slow...want it...slow".

Wade lidded his eyes and kissed back, pushing his tongue into Peter's mouth as he let his legs slide back down slightly to let Peter dictate the pace, who rumbled in his throat in appreciation, moving his hands from Wade's chest to cup his face instead.

Letting go of Peter's cock, Wade moved to grip Peter's ass and rolled them over, pinning Peter beneath him. He rolled his hips, Peter moaning slightly louder at the feel then began to move more fluidly, keeping the same slow and steady pace that Peter had kept before. Peter reached up behind him to grip his pillow as his cock became slick with increasing amounts of pre-cum, Wade moving to lean up on one hand so that he could stroke Peter's cock once more, Peter's moans breaking here and there. Planting his feet on the bed, he moved his hips up to meet Wade's thrusts, keeping to that same steady agonizingly slow yet intense pace they had set for themselves.

When Wade came it surprised him; one moment he was thrusting into Peter's lithe body, the next he saw stars, hips stuttering as he came inside Peter and tried to keep thrusting, his groan of appreciation more like a growl. Peter followed soon after, a high pitched gasp Wade's only warning before his and Peter's stomachs were plastered with cum, sticky and warm and unexpected but not unwelcome.

They panted heavily, Peter letting go of his tight grip on the pillow to wiggle, smiling at the bone tingling feeling that ran through his body, feeling tired and happy and spent. He pulled Wade down into a hug, ignoring the noise of disgust Wade made when the action smeared the quickly cooling cum across both their torsos. He planted little kisses over Wade's cheek and temple before Wade pulled away, rolling onto his side and pulling Peter back against him, spooning him as his healing factor began to kick in almost instantly, driving away the tiredness and revitalizing his libido.

He kissed Peter's shoulder as Peter wiggled his ass against Wade's cock, already rising to attention at the action. "One of those days huh?"

"Looks like it".


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rooftop conversations and flashbacks to an awkward dinner date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *grovels* pleeease forgive the shortness of this chapter! And also the time between this and the last *hides under couch* These last couple of months have been ridiculous!
> 
> I'm sorry to all my readers for the delay, and hopefully the next chapter should be out by next months end, now that all the big events in my RL have been done away with. My writing fingers have been itching like crazy and its driven me up the wall that I cant update as often as I'd like too >_<
> 
> Anyway, please enjoy some Clint & Natasha banter, and a flashback, courtesy of Steve!

Natasha chewed on the inside of her lip as she watched the goings on below her, legs kicking idly over the side of the building roof edge she sat on. The people buzzed like ants, scurrying to and fro as they went about their day, the sounds of construction reaching her ears as she watched through her binoculars, keeping her eyes on a particular group of people stood off to the side of the work, pointing and talking and generally doing nothing of importance. They would be the ones calling the shots.

Putting down her binoculars, she took a bite of the sandwich she’d bought from a deli not far from where she’d stationed herself then grimaced, swallowing the chunk she’d bitten off then gingerly putting the rest down away from her. God-awful. She really should’ve taken something from the kitchens as usual.

But the way Peter had spoken about the girl, Cindy…it had her spooked. So much so that she’d reopened her file on the quiet, deciding to comb through it once again, allay both hers and Peter’s fears. She’d already been vetted once but maybe something had changed since she’d been hired. She’d follow the girl herself if she had to.

Hearing the crunch of boots behind her, Natasha smiled. “How many rooftops did you have to search before you found me?”

“What’re you talking about? I came straight here; you’re not as elusive as you like to think you are”.

Natasha’s grin widened even as she rolled her eyes, turning her warm smile to Clint as he sat down beside her. “C’mon Barton…”

He hesitated before grinning sheepishly. “Including this one? About three”.

She chuckled, turning her gaze back down to the construction site, Clint following her gaze. “Wilson send you here, or follow-up?”

“Follow-up” she replied, grabbing her drink and sipping heavily through the straw, intent on ridding her mouth of that awful sandwich taste. “Why’re you here?”

“Work” Clint replied, Natasha raising her eyebrow at the all too eager response.

“Seriously, why are you here _Hawkeye_?” she asked, putting emphasis on the name and making Clint wrinkle his nose at her. She noticed movement below and looked through her binoculars, seeing two men emerge from construction office, both in suits and hard hats, one holding a briefcase and what looked like a walking stick. She zoomed in on him as much as she could and upon seeing the red tie and red tinted glasses, smirked and put down her binoculars, tilting an eyebrow at Clint. “OH! Work huh? I see…that his new nickname?”

Clint blushed lightly, the tips of his ears turning pink as he smiled, rubbing a hand on the back of his neck. “Ok ok, I maaaay have detoured a lil bit, but it’s not to check up on him or anything. I just…my own peace of mind y’know? Besides, he doesn’t know; can’t hear me all the way up here” he replied breezily, waving a hand at her.

“Wanna test that theory?”

“Fuck no”.

She laughed, the pair turning back to the goings-on below, a comfortable quietness settling between them.

“How are things anyway?”

Natasha sighed and finished her drink, putting the empty cup into the brown paper bag that her meal had come in. “Not good. Peter’s getting skittish about a new girl that’s come on board recently, I think it’s mainly because she resembles Shiklah a little” Natasha mused, Clint choking slightly.

“Holy fuck really?”

“Yeah. Obviously we can’t afford to lose staff at the moment, what with everything their working on, but we also can’t afford Peter to be agitated and distracted…its dangerous”. She began to pack away her things. “I’ve already vetted her but I’m re-checking, just to make sure. Anything that sets Peter off makes me pause, you know that”.

Clint watched her as she began to pack away then looked down at the people below. “I might be able to help out with that…if you’re ok with it that is?” He quirked an eyebrow at her, looking at her sidelong as she stopped and contemplated his proposal.

“I suppose it couldn’t hurt…just be careful ok?” she replied, casting him a ‘look’, Clint waving a hand at her dismissively.

“You worry way too much Widow” he countered, Natasha ruffling his hair affectionately as she walked away. “I’ll contact in a couple of days unless I find something kay?”

“Sure thing. Give my love to Matt?”

“Only if I can give it in a manner I see fit”. Clint grinned lecherously, Natasha wrinkling her nose at him.

“On second thoughts, I’ll send a postcard. Always a pleasure Barton”.

And with that, she disappeared, Clint turning his attention back to the crowd below, flinching when he saw Matt facing him, turned up to look in his direction. He waved sheepishly and Matt’s shoulders relaxed, as if his muscles had been tightly tensed. Matt grinned lopsidedly and then turned back to his clientele, Clint let his eyes trail down to his ass, staring appreciatively then flinching when Matt held his briefcase behind his back, covering his ass from sight.

“Ok, now THAT is creepy!

* * *

_Steve sighed and tugged at his jacket collar, straightening his tie and hoping he looked somewhat decent. It had been a long hard day at the office but he’d be damned if he was going to miss another dinner invitation. He’d missed too many previous solicitations and each declined invite weighed heavier on his conscience. Tony had called earlier, saying that he would have to give it a miss but Steve had reassured him he would bring back any leftovers._

_May Parkers’ meals were legendary after all._

_He knocked loudly and smiled tiredly as he heard footsteps approach, holding up the small bouquet of flowers he’d managed to grab on his way over out in front of him as the door opened, revealing a small, grey haired woman blinking up at him. “Hello there May. How are you?”_

_“Steven!” she exclaimed happily, pulling him into a hug, her small frame almost encompassed in his arms although her grip around his waist belayed her slight stature. “So wonderful that you made it! I was beginning to worry! Please come in!”_

_Steve stepped over the threshold into the house, May shutting the door behind him before taking the flowers from his proffered hand, exclaiming over their beauty as he took off his coat and hung it up on the coat rack stood behind the door. Following her into the kitchen, he inhaled deeply, mouth beginning to water at the heavenly scent that greeted him as he sat at the kitchen table. “I’m so sorry I haven’t been by before May…” he began, tone apologetic._

_May waved a hand in his direction as she poured him a cup of tea, patting his shoulder reassuringly as she set the steaming cup down in front of him. “Now don’t you fret about it Steven, Lord knows the streets aren’t as safe as they used to be…I know you’re working hard to keep folks like me and Peter safe” she said, the small smile on her face verging just this side of sad before she turned back to the pots and pans bubbling away on the stove, wiping her hands on her apron in a subconscious manner before grasping a ladle, stirring a pan full of gravy that smelled divine._

_Steve sipped his tea, eyes fluttering at the taste and warmth that flooded his mouth, trailing heat down his windpipe and into his stomach. He wasn’t a big tea drinker - coffee had the edge that he sorely needed to be able to function throughout the day – but May’s tea always left him feeling warm and content, like drinking a cup full of hugs that you hadn’t realized you needed. He turned his attention back to May, who pottered around the kitchen with the ease of a woman who had many years of cooking under her belt. “Anything I can help with May? Set the table maybe?”_

_She turned to address him when the doorbell rang. Smiling, May moved to answer it, glancing at Steve over her shoulder. “If you wouldn’t mind Steven, thank you. You know where everything is, please set the dining room table for four”._

_Cocking an eyebrow as she disappeared, Steve grabbed the plates and some cutlery, moving into the adjoining dining room and began to set the table, straining to hear the conversation at the front door but only barely able to hear May’s excited voice, a low voice answering in short bursts, Steve eventually giving up and concentrating on finishing his task._

_He walked back into the kitchen as he finished and stopped in surprise, blinking when he came face to face with Peter Parker, who stared back at him with a similar expression on his face._

_Steve swallowed, the sound loud in the quiet kitchen, drinking in the sight of Peter. It had been long, TOO long, since he had last laid eyes on the teen. No, not a teen any longer, but a young man, having turned twenty-one several months ago, if Steve remembered correctly. He had a terrible memory for such things, special dates and the like. It drove Tony insane._

_He was dressed in tight fitting blue jeans and dirty white converse shoes, his red threadbare sweater so baggy that it covered the majority of his hands and stopped mid-thigh, exposing his bony collarbone. His brown fluffy hair was stuck up like a birds nest and his burgundy glasses were square and wide-rimmed, framing his now square like jaw. Yes, Peter had indeed grown-up in Steve’s absence, Steve letting the shaky smile that he had been holding back cross his face._

_“Peter. It’s good to see you…how have you been?”_

_Peter stared for a moment longer before blinking hurriedly, seemingly shaking himself out of his stupor, eyes sliding away from Steve to rest on the food, shrugging as he stuffed his hands in his pockets. “Alright I s’pose…yourself?”_

_Steve tried not to wince at the off-handed tone of Peter’s voice. He knew that deep down, Peter had never forgiven him for the death of his parents when Peter was a child and, in a round-about way, the death of his beloved Uncle Ben, May’s husband, who had been killed by a street-thug when Peter was sixteen. Steve could see it in the way Peter looked at him with cold eyes, could hear it in the monotone, back-handed way he spoke. May had apologized again and again on Peter’s behalf, Steve placating her with reassurances, hiding the hurt behind his wide grin and understanding words. He loved Peter like the little brother he’d never had and it tore him apart that Peter treated him this way but he also understood it; knew that one day Peter would realize that Steve was just as heartbroken as he was and they would reconcile._

_Steve moved to the table, picking up his tea. “I’m fine, just…tired heh. Would you like some tea?” When Peter shook his head, he drained his cup and fiddled with it, the two lapsing into silence once more. When he next spoke, his voice was barely audible, even in the silent room. “I’ve missed you”._

_Peter’s eyes turned to him and the two locked gazes, Steve’s own gaze pleading mutely for understanding, for some sort of warmth, remembrance of better times._

_An obnoxiously loud voice interrupted their still surroundings._

_“Fuck me that smells gorgeous May! I’m drooling like a Priest in an All-Boys school over here!”_

_Steve flinched, breaking eye contact with Peter as another figure appeared behind him, his boots loud even on the carpeted floor, May’s girlish giggle following him. “Oh my Wade! You’re simply awful!” she crowed, swatting the man’s arm playfully as she entered the kitchen with him. “Oh! Do forgive me! Wade, this is Steven, a close friend of the family. Steven, this is-“_

_“Wade Wilson” Steve said flatly, his expression closed as a bubble of nausea grew in his stomach at recognizing the man in front of him, his grip on his cup tightening to almost painful degrees._

_Oh yes, Steve knew all about Wade Wilson._

_Former hired mercenary Deadpool, now quickly becoming the undisputed king of the crime-world and a giant pain in the NYPD’s backside, Wilson was ridiculously good at hiding his tracks as he was at killing people._

_And here he stood, not even 5 feet away from Steve, in the house of a family friend and Steve couldn’t even touch him._

_Wade was covered from head to toe, only the tips of his fingers showing from beneath fingerless gloves, his face hidden beneath a baseball cap, his dark blue hoodie pulled up to cover the cap and his face. His jeans were a darker blue wash than Peter’s and he wore what appeared to be steel-toe capped boots on his feet, more likely for causing pain rather than protecting from injury._

_The hooded head tilted, May blinking in surprise back and forth between the two. “Oh you’ve…met before?”_

_“Once or twice…nice to meet see you again, Detective” Wade rumbled, his low voice almost managing to hide his amusement. Almost._

_“Can’t say the same” Steve bit out, his voice sharp as he frowned, stifling the urge to bare his teeth at the man, who stuffed his hands in his hoodie pocket, pretending to be interested in other things._

_May looked between them worriedly, wringing her apron in her hands. “Now boys, there isn’t going to be any fighting now is there? I’m going to have to insist that you stay civil under my roof, you hear?”_

_Steve looked at her, his fierce expression melting instantly, moving to apologize when Wade bowed low, nose almost touching the floor. “Forgive us m’lady! There shall be no fisticuffs I promise!” He took her hand and kissed the back of it, May smiling as he straightened up and moved off into the dining room, Peter following wordlessly behind him, casting a glance over in Steve’s direction before disappearing._

_Steve stared after the pair of them before heaving a sigh, kissing May’s cheek as she turned her worried look to him. “I’m fine May, and I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to upset you. I’ll behave I promise”._

_May smiled gently and patted his cheek. “I understand this might be hard for you Steve, especially if you’ve had to pull him in before. But he’s good to me, and he almost worships the ground Peter walks on. I think you’ll see, he’s got goodness in him; he just needs a chance, just like anyone else”. She went to the cooker and turned off the stove, thrusting a towel in Steve’s direction.  “Now! Help me get this food served up, before we end up throwing it out for the raccoons and ordering in!”_

_Putting on oven gloves, May pulled out the roast chicken from the oven and carried it into the next room, Steve listening to the raucous comments that followed and tried not to grind his teeth as he grabbed the roast potatoes that had been sitting on the shelf below and closed the oven door with his foot in a practiced move._

_Taking a deep breath, he plastered a neutral expression on his face and followed May into the dining room._


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Awkward family dinner flashback continues with Peter's POV and Cindy gets a unexpected surprise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so I'm aware that this chapter is shorter than the others *shameful look* I usually try to hit about 3K words per chapter and this just fell short of 2K so I'm sorry about that. However, I felt that if I'd added anymore to it, it would feel disjointed, with too many POV changes in one chapter, so I decided to keep as is. 
> 
> Hopefully, the steam wont run out of the motivation train just yet and hopefully I'm looking at December for another update. Fingers and toes crossed! Anyway, enjoy!
> 
> TW: Peter uses some ableist language during the flashback, using a derogatory term in relation to their mental illness. Its only a passing line but still, its crude and I wanted people to be aware. Other than that, this chapters pretty tame (for once lol)

_Peter slowly lifted a forkful of roast potato to his mouth and chewed slowly, his eyes shifting to each individual sat around the dining room table and back again, letting the noise of conversation - provided solely by Wade and his aunt - drift over him without really taking it in. As if on autopilot, he cut his meat and raised another forkful to his mouth, eyes drifting back to Steve who was glaring at his almost empty plate, eyebrows furrowing more and more every time Wade barked out a laugh obnoxiously. It was plain to see Steve was uncomfortable but his pride and love for May made it impossible for him to just get up and leave. Or try and arrest Wade. Which he wouldn’t dare to try._

_Peter looked back down at his plate, mopping up more gravy with a piece of broccoli, swirling it thoughtfully around his plate before popping it into his mouth. Steve had tried to catch his eye during the course of dinner but Peter had steadfastly refused to meet his gaze, Steve eventually giving up and focusing on his own meal as Peter knew he would. The little ball of anger he had nurtured since the death of his beloved Uncle Ben pulsed inside his ribs, wanting to grow, to rise but Peter soothed it, cradled it until it died down, sitting resentfully back down until it settled once more like a weighty lump in his chest. A metaphorical stone in his shoe he would always carry with him, no matter how times he tried to shake it free._

_He had been nine years old when his parents had been killed and he had come to live with his Uncle Ben and Aunt May. Murdered by a man they had considered a friend; who had sat at their table, had eaten their food, had flitted in an out of their lives until one day, instead of taking their hospitality, he took their lives instead._

_His aunt and uncle had been beyond kind; taking him in, loving him as if he was their own, trying to help him through his grief but Peter knew that their death had left a stain, a mark which only seeped in and burrowed in further like a parasite when his Uncle had been killed._

_And it was all Steve Rogers’ fault._

_It was HIS friend, HIS lover that had killed Peter’s parents. It was because of Steve that the same killer was now sat living out his sentence all comfortable and cosy in a mental facility, instead of in a damn gutter somewhere, his scrambled brains running into the sewers. It was HIS shitty police force that couldn’t keep criminals in prison, HIS flawed system that let out killers and murderers and rapists onto the streets before they’d even seen the inside of a jail cell. Like the piece of shit burglar that had shot his Uncle and left him to bleed out on the side of the street as if he was so much trash._

_And always, ALWAYS, Steve would look at Peter, hurt and confusion written plainly over his stupid boy-scout features and wonder why Peter didn’t believe him when he said he tried, that these things happen, why didn’t Peter understand that the police could only do so much, why did Peter want to rip out his lungs so badly, why did he want to hurt Steve so, he was only trying to help why why oh God Peter why please stop don’t hurt me-_

_Fingers dug into his knee and he blinked, looking up from his plate to see Wade still laughing, still chatting away with his Aunt but now his hand was resting on Peter’s leg, fingers digging roughly into Peter’s flesh to stop his leg from moving._

_Peter realised his thoughts had run away from him and that his leg must’ve been bouncing in agitation, as was want to happen whenever his mind tumbled into that dark and jumbled tunnel of anxious thoughts. He laid his foot flat on the floor and Wade let go, patting Peter’s knee than leaving it there reassuringly, squeezing affectionately every other minute._

_Peter smiled at Wade and threaded his fingers through Wade’s, holding his hand gratefully to which Wade reciprocated, the two holding hands under the table._

_Peter scooped another forkful of food into his mouth, his grin widening when Wade glanced over at him, his own grin matching Peter's before turning back to his own plate and his conversation with May._

_By God, did Peter loved Wade. Despite their struggles - their bumps in the proverbial road - Wade did what no one else had done, or had even tried to do: he understood Peter. He understood his internal struggle, the pain and anger, the need to channel it, to see red everywhere and not just inside his own head. He gave Peter purpose; a focus, an outlet for his needs and never questioned them, just let Peter be himself and for that, Peter would pull out his own heart before he would ever risk losing Wade._

_Nodding to himself, he glanced at Steve and caught him staring at Peter, worry etched into every wrinkle of his face._

_Peter smirked then speared a piece of beef and slid it satisfyingly into his mouth._

_Nope. Wade was his and with him at Peter's side, Steve fucking Rogers stood no chance._

* * *

 

Cindy sighed as she walked back to the woman’s dorm, towelling her hair dry absently. It had been almost two weeks since she had passed on the information to Sam about the supposed meet-up between Kingpin and Deadpool; two weeks of keeping her head down and her ears open, of trying to inconspicuously wheedle information from anyone and everyone around her without raising suspicion and found absolutely nothing.

Absolutely. Fuck. All.

She frowned and bit the inside of her lip, weaving in and out of the crowd that flowed around her, the other workers going about their own business or like her, getting ready to take on their own shifts.

Ever since her meeting with Sam, things at the complex had seemed to become apprehensive. Many of the meetings that Deadpool and Spider-Man had held were restricted access, the people who attended were also given strict instructions not to breath a word to anyone outside of the others who attended, no matter how much Cindy (or other curious personnel) badgered and cajoled. She was beginning to feel desperate, knowing something was looming on the horizon but unable to glean anything about it. An itch of paranoia in the back of her mind whispered that maybe Peter had cottoned onto her, that these new precautions were being held because of her. Then the rational part of her mind reasoned that with something as big as meeting with another gang leader like Kingpin on the horizon, extra security was inevitable; that two paranoid minds being even more paranoid than normal should not be cause for alarm.

Still, it rankled.

Shaking out her hair, Cindy deposited her towel into the laundry bins provided as she entered her dormitory, making her way over to her bed and bedside table where she’d laid out her clothes for the day. She bent down, pulling out her shoes from under the bed and putting them on top alongside her clothes, sitting on the bed to pull on her socks, casting a quick glance over her uniform as she did so and freezing on the spot when she looked again at her shoes.

Inside her left shoe, was a small black USB stick.

She licked her lips, glancing out of the corner of her eye at her surroundings as she finished pulling her sock on and began to pull on the other. Only two other people were currently in the room, sat at the opposite end, talking quietly as they dressed, either ignoring Cindy or unaware that she also occupied the room.

Cindy inhaled deeply, a bubble of anxiety welling inside her chest. Grabbing her work shirt, she pulled it on and slowly did up the buttons, giving herself time to think.

Who could have put that there? There were no cameras in the dormitories, respect for privacy and all that, it would be difficult and suspicious to walk into the security room and ask to see footage of the corridors without a plausible reason. Was it a plant? Had Peter or someone of his group planted it there as a test? Endless possibilities ran through her head as she finished dressing, worrying the inside of her lip with her teeth as she tried to think of the best possible action.

Could she get it to Sam without alerting anyone? And if even if she did, how did she know it wasn’t a trap, that a virus wouldn’t leak into the police system and scramble their systems, or worse?

She closed her eyes and ran a hand through her hair agitatedly, wishing Sam was here. He would know what to do.

Looking back over her shoulder at the door, Cindy noticed that the two other occupants had left while she had been dressing, leaving her the only soul in the dorm. Taking a risk, she went to the other side of her bed and quickly bent, pulling back the mattress sheet to reveal a split in the mattress, rummaging inside and discreetly pulling out a flip phone. It was untraceable and Cindy only used it in extreme circumstances to contact Sam, either with information or to arrange a meet-up, but the present situation felt dire enough to risk contacting him.

However when she pulled out the phone, the little light blinking blue in the corner of the phone indicated that there was already a message, Cindy blinking in surprise. Pulling it up, her brow wrinkled and her worries increased tenfold as she read it.

**_Pass on Roger’s present for me. Tell him Happy Birthday from the Hammer._ **

Hammer? Who the fuck was that? Neither Sam nor Steve had ever mentioned a Hammer before. Was a newly turned informant? Or had he always been on the inside?

Hearing voices, Cindy quickly pulled her shoes off the bed and pushed the phone back into her mattress hide-away and tugged them on, mindful of the stick that was now lodged underfoot. Quickly remaking the bed, she stood as two guards bustled past the open doorway, talking in low voices, sparing her a quick glance as they passed by.

Exhaling in relief, Cindy pulled her hair back into a tight bun on top of her head and straightened her clothes before exiting the dorms, moving off towards the kitchens, careful to step lightly on her left leg. As she went about her day; helping to prepare food, smiling and nodding in all the right places, the proverbial stone in her shoe was a constant reminder.

She needed to get the USB to Sam and Steve as soon as possible before all hell broke loose in New York City.

**Author's Note:**

> As with all my fics, this will be updated as and when, as i have a young daughter that demands my attention. Getting time to write is a luxury.


End file.
